


То, чего ему не хватает

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Шерлоку и самому порой казалось, что он получает от этого брака куда больше, чем Джон. Потому что Шерлок получал Джона. А Джон, он... ну, он получал Шерлока.





	1. Chapter 1

С тех пор как Шерлок с Джоном поженились, все вокруг только и говорили о том, как Шерлоку повезло иметь такого замечательного супруга. Он никогда с этим не спорил, только улыбался и кивал всем, кто поздравлял его с подобным везением. Лучшего мужа, чем Джон, и пожелать было нельзя.   
  
А вот про Шерлока подобное, увы, говорили не так уж и часто. Может, дело было в его давно запятнанной репутации, может, в его не самых теплых отношениях с коллегами Лестрейда и своими клиентами, а, может, он просто терялся на фоне восхитительного Джона Холмс-Уотсона.   
  
Люди всегда говорили, что в этих отношениях везунчиком был Шерлок, а Джон – о, терпеливый Джон! – всего лишь бедный исполнитель чужих капризов. Впрочем, Шерлок понимал, почему со стороны все так и выглядело. Ему и самому порой казалось, что он получает от этого брака куда больше, чем Джон. Потому что Шерлок получал Джона. А Джон, он... ну, он получал Шерлока.  
  
Впрочем, Шерлок не мог обвинить себя в том, что не старался соответствовать. Он очень старался, правда. Просто он всегда боялся, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. И… видимо, так и было.

***

  
Нет, Джон ему не изменял. Глупость какая, любой бы сказал, что даже предлагать такое нелепо. Для всех Джон был эталоном примерного мужа. А если и были какие-то мелочи, то на фоне огрехов Шерлока они просто не замечались.   
  
Боялся ли Шерлок измены? Нет, идея, что Джон изменил бы ему, была просто нелепой. Джон бы никогда не предал его подобным образом.   
  
Но, да, Джон все еще находил женщин привлекательными. Он все еще ненароком останавливал взгляд на клиентках, знакомых или случайных прохожих. Просто по старой холостяцкой привычке. Для Шерлока это никогда не было новостью или проблемой. Правда. То, что Джон задержал взгляд на какой-то клиентке дольше, чем положено, вовсе не значило, что Шерлок вскоре будет забыт и отброшен в сторону, как отработанный материал. Все мужчины, состоящие в браке, иногда засматриваются на других людей, и это нормально. Это вовсе не значит, что они изменили бы своим женам или мужьям. Шерлок был уверен в этом.   
  
Вот только то, что Джон ему не изменял, не значило, что Шерлока Джону было достаточно.


	2. Chapter 2

Каким бы плохим мужем, по мнению окружающих, Шерлок ни был, он всегда пытался дать Джону только самое лучшее. Потому что Джон заслуживал всего этого. Лучшего гардероба (Шерлок выкинул все старые, потрепанные свитера и купил Джону дюжину новых, мягких и теплых), лучшей еды (хотя готовить он никогда не любил, было все же что-то особенное в том, чтобы готовить для Джона), лучшего медового месяца (не вина Шерлока, что о том загородном доме ходили истории с призраками и убийствами, Джон был тем, кто сказал «Давай возьмемся за это дело!»), лучшего… спутника жизни (Шерлок правда не знал, почему Джон посчитал лучшим его, но не решался его переубеждать).   
  
Проблема была лишь в том, что Шерлок не всегда мог догадаться, в чем Джон нуждается. Все же некоторые вещи требовалось произносить вслух. Но Джон либо не хотел взваливать свои просьбы на плечи мужа, либо и сам не знал, что ему действительно было нужно.   
  
Вот и в этот раз Джон не стал ничего говорить. Нет, он не произнес ни слова. Он просто посмотрел на клиентку, снимающую свое черное двубортное пальто, с выражением голодного пса, которому вместо привычных костей вдруг показали стейк. Шерлок сжал губы и постарался не зацикливаться на том, чем он сам был в этой аналогии.   
  
Клиентка, замявшись, улыбнулась Джону.  
  
– Прошу, присаживайтесь, – нарушил затянувшееся молчание Шерлок и указал на стул. – И без занудства, пожалуйста.  
  
Джон несколько раз моргнул и наконец сообразил отойти к своему креслу, позволяя клиентке присесть. Кажется, Джон до сих пор был немного зациклен на ее декольте. Шерлок пообещал себе обидеться на это позже и сосредоточился на рассказе клиентки.

***

  
– Ого, – сказал Джон, когда она наконец ушла.  
  
Шерлок повернул к мужу голову и приподнял брови в возмущении: это восклицание явно предназначалось не его таланту детектива, а ее скулам или походке.  
  
– ...она была… ого, – повторил свои слова Джон, снова вызывая недовольство мужа.  
  
– Она была… какой? – решил-таки переспросить Шерлок, наконец понимая, что Джон так просто не успокоится.  
  
Но на это Джон только расхохотался.  
  
– Ты и сам знаешь… – отсмеявшись, сказал Джон, но тут же добавил немного неуверенно, – ты ведь знаешь, да? Ты знаешь, кто это?  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, покопался в памяти и пожал плечами.  
  
– Клиентка, – попробовал он, но заметив выражение лица Джона, в растерянности замолчал.  
  
Джон усмехнулся сильнее и облизал нижнюю губу.   
  
– Да, так и есть. Но ты знаешь, кто она? Ее имя?  
  
– Ребекка? – попробовал Шерлок, осторожно произнося всего единожды услышанное имя. Джон кивнул в ответ на его догадку, наконец решив заметить непонимание мужа, и, чуть закатив глаза, развел руками.   
  
– Да! Именно! – воскликнул Джон в конце концов. – Ребекка! Ребекка Холл! Актриса! Да ладно, ты должен ее знать, мы же ходили на фильм с ней в прошлом месяце!   
  
Шерлок нахмурился снова: из того похода в кино самого фильма он почти не помнил, помнил только Джона, подкармливающего его попкорном.  
  
– О, так ты смотрел на нее так, – решил все же уточнить он, – потому что она... актриса?  
  
Джон снова рассмеялся и чуть с сарказмом добавил, уходя на кухню:  
  
– Что? Нет… Нет, что ты! Я смотрел так просто потому, что в этом пальто и с этой прической она словно женская версия тебя!   
  
Шерлок хмыкнул, стараясь показать свое сомнение как можно более громким способом, но Джон тут же загремел на кухне посудой, пытаясь перекрыть его вздохи и свой чуть взволнованный шепот: «Ребекка Холл, черт возьми!». Где-то на втором восклицании Шерлок понял, что со стороны Джона этот разговор закончен.  
  
Шерлок поднялся со своего кресла и тихо вздохнул, мимоходом взглянув на себя в зеркало.  
  
«Женская версия меня, чтоб его...», – повторил он про себя, прикусив губу от обиды.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером Шерлок пытал скрипку. Не до превращения чарующих звуков музыки в остервенелые кошачьи вопли, конечно, но и на его обычную, приятную для слуха и взгляда игру это не было похоже. Уж слишком яростной и энергичной была эта мелодия. Шерлок с такой силой проводил смычком по струнам, что Джону даже пару раз казалось, что его муж вовсе не играл, а пытался распилить свою скрипку.   
  
Впрочем, стоило отдать Джону должное, он терпел это молча, ни одним словом ни разу не выдав своего недовольства подобным поведением мужа, и только иногда вздрагивал, отвлекался от блога и переставал печатать, когда мелодия становилась уж слишком безумной.   
  
Когда Шерлоку наконец надоело срывать злость на скрипке, он в последний раз провел смычком по струнам, обрывая мелодию, и опустился в свое кресло, продолжая держать скрипку в руках. Джон, если даже он и заметил, что в комнате стало тихо, никак на это не отреагировал. Шерлок недовольно нахмурился: за это время Джон еще ни разу не повернул к нему головы.   
  
Наконец, не выдержав гнетущего молчания и напряженной тишины, Шерлок откашлялся и отложил скрипку.   
  
– Я тебе надоел? – спросил он тихо.   
  
Джон растерянно замер над клавиатурой и наконец повернулся к Шерлоку, удивленно приподняв брови.   
  
– Что? – переспросил он. – А, ты о скрипке? Нет, конечно нет, можешь играть дальше, ты ничуть не мешаешь.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой и нервно сцепил пальцы в замок.   
  
– Нет, я не о скрипке.   
  
Джон непонимающе заморгал, затем захлопнул ноутбук и всем корпусом повернулся к мужу.   
  
– Прости, что? В каком смысле? – со странным смешком в голосе произнес он. – О чем ты?   
  
Шерлок заставил себя оторвать взгляд от пола и посмотрел на Джона. Тот, кажется, совсем не понимал, о чем речь. Шерлок сжал губы, ненавидя себя за то, что приходится уточнять.   
  
– Вообще. Я тебе надоел?   
  
На этот вопрос Джон и вовсе рассмеялся, словно не понимая, что Шерлок спрашивает это серьезно.   
  
– Надоел? Боже, нет! Что за глупость пришла в твою голову?   
  
Шерлок попытался виновато улыбнуться, но, видимо, получилось у него не очень, потому что Джон поднялся с дивана и пересел в свое кресло, поближе к Шерлоку.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что этот вопрос вообще возник! Как ты можешь мне надоесть? Ты буквально самое лучшее, что есть в моей жизни! – не успокаивался Джон. Шерлоку показалось, что этот вопрос его даже обидел. Шерлок снова виновато улыбнулся, и в этот раз это даже сработало. Джон больше не выглядел возмущенным. Теперь он выглядел скорее… расстроенным. Шерлоку подобный расклад не понравился, так что он еще раз попытался объясниться по мере своих сил.   
  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы в нашем браке тебя все устраивало, – сказал Шерлок. – Чтобы ты был счастлив со мной, а не…   
  
Он не стал договаривать, надеясь, что Джон сам услышит непроизнесенное «...а не с кем-то другим», но по лицу Джона было понятно, что он не только не уловил намека, но и вовсе не горел желанием продолжать этот разговор.   
  
– Но я счастлив, – ответил Джон резко, явно желая покончить с этим как можно быстрее. – Конечно же я счастлив!   
  
Шерлок вжал голову в плечи: Джон смотрел на него, как на идиота.   
  
– Я расстроил тебя, – понял он наконец. – Извини.   
  
– Ты не… не расстроил меня. Боже, что вообще…   
  
Джон закрыл глаза и чуть покачал головой, прикрыв веки ладонями.   
  
– Шерлок, к чему весь этот разговор? – сказал он, наконец подняв голову. – Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?   
  
Шерлок покачал головой. «Скажи, что ты любишь меня, – подумал он. – Скажи, что тебе никто не нужен кроме меня. Скажи, что я – единственное, что тебе нужно. Скажи, что ни одна женщина не заберет тебя у меня».   
  
– Я не знаю, – сказал он, откашлявшись, когда Джон не произнес ни слова. – Я не знаю чего. Неважно, забудь.   
  
Шерлок поднялся, поправив манжеты рубашки, намереваясь покинуть гостиную и квартиру как можно скорее. Оклик Джона остановил его у двери. Шерлок замер и повернулся к мужу. Джон встал и подошел к Шерлоку, уже держащему в руках шарф.   
  
– Это немного пугает, Шерлок, знаешь, – сказал Джон. – Ты не можешь просто спросить меня об этом и уйти, будто ничего не случилось. Что происходит? Такие вопросы не возникают на пустом месте. Что такое?   
  
Шерлок вздохнул, нервно крутя на пальце обручальное кольцо. Джон смотрел на него обеспокоенно и правильно, так, как и должен был смотреть. Шерлок почувствовал себя виноватым, словно персонаж комедии, разыгрывающий драму ради драмы, обвиняющий других и ревнующий на пустом месте. Ему стало стыдно. Он снова покачал головой.   
  
– Ничего, – ответил он уже чуть увереннее. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло.   
  
Джон рассмеялся, улыбнувшись, и погладил Шерлока по щеке.   
  
– Предрождественская хандра, не иначе, – сказал он, быстро поцеловав Шерлока в губы.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся в поцелуй, почти успокоившись.   
  
– Нет, неправда, я люблю Рождество.   
  
Джон чуть фыркнул в ответ, забрал из рук Шерлока шарф и кинул его на одно из кресел.   
  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, снова поцеловав Шерлока, на этот раз в щеку. – Как скажешь. 

***

  
– Так ты расскажешь, что такое с тобой было вечером, – спросил Джон, прижимаясь к шее Шерлока губами.   
  
Шерлок просунул ладонь под подушку и пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать своего волнения напряженной спиной.   
  
– Я же сказал: «Ничего».   
  
Джон ему, разумеется, не поверил.   
  
– Ты меня испугал, – произнес он в конце концов. – Знаешь, такие вещи обычно говорят тогда, когда тебя самого что-то не устраивает или наскучивает: в отношениях или… в сексе.   
  
Шерлок дернулся от последних слов. Его напрягло, что Джон разделил эти понятия. Но… это было вполне логично, разве нет? Джону, вполне возможно, не хватало чего-то одного. Вовсе не обязательно было, что Джон скучает по отношениям с женщинами. Он мог просто скучать по сексу с ними. Шерлоку стало не по себе. Он поморщился.   
  
– Шерлок, – прошептал Джон ему в шею, заставляя его отвлечься от размышлений.   
  
– Меня все устраивает в наших отношениях. И в сексе тоже, – наконец ответил тот. А затем осторожно добавил, – а тебя?   
  
Джон рассмеялся ему в загривок и прижался грудью к его спине.   
  
– Как я должен ответить, чтобы ты не лишил меня секса совсем?   
  
Шерлок растерянно нахмурился, заерзал в руках Джона и наконец повернулся к мужу.   
  
– Что?   
  
Джон снова рассмеялся.   
  
– Шерлок, я не идиот. Я умею понимать намеки. И в прошлый раз, когда ты захотел попробовать что-то «новенькое», ты начинал разговор точно так же издалека. Так… я же должен ответить, как хороший муж, верно?   
  
Шерлок кивнул от растерянности. Джон усмехнулся.   
  
– В таком случае… – Джон на мгновение задумался, словно решал какую-то загадку, но затем все же произнес, – я отвечу так: «Меня полностью устраивает наша сексуальная жизнь, но я с радостью попробую что-то новенькое. В пределах разумного, конечно». Это верный ответ?   
  
Теперь настала очередь Шерлока задумываться над ответом. Наконец он снова кивнул. Джон почти засветился от гордости.   
  
– Ну так… и что же это? Ролевые игры? Хочешь, чтобы я снова надел медицинский халат и тщательно тебя осмотрел? – с хитринкой в голосе спросил Джон.   
  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.   
  
– Нет, не в этот раз. Твоя очередь. Чего ты хочешь?   
  
Джон замер. Кончик его языка выглянул из полуоткрытых губ. Шерлок почти видел, как в его взгляде мелькают различные идеи.   
  
– Я даже не знаю, – признал Джон в конце концов. – Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я что-то предложил?   
  
Шерлок кивнул.   
  
– Просто скажи первое, что придет тебе в голову.   
  
Джон открыл рот. Затем захлопнул его, словно постеснявшись произносить свое желание вслух. Шерлок подбадривающе улыбнулся. Джон снова открыл рот.   
  
– Кружево, – хрипло сказал он, пальцами поглаживая Шерлока по ключице. – Давно хотел увидеть тебя в черном кружевном белье.   
  
Шерлок почувствовал, как улыбка против воли сходит с его губ, когда вспомнил черное кружевное декольте клиентки, от которого Джон не мог оторвать взгляд весь день. Что ж. Он понял намек. Кажется, в той своей аналогии он не ошибся.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлоку частенько приходилось изображать кого-то другого ради дела, так что к притворству и переодеванию он был привычен. Но все же в этот раз ему было как-то особенно тяжело закрыть дверь в спальню и встать перед зеркалом, чтобы примерить свой новый наряд. Вместо этого Шерлок стоял у кровати, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и с легким отвращением разглядывал разложенные на постели предметы гардероба, желая как можно скорее засунуть их обратно в объемную белую коробку и спрятать под кроватью. Шерлок вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. «Это для Джона», – сказал себе он и стянул пижамные штаны и халат.  
  
Снова выждав некоторое время, чтобы дать себе собраться с мыслями и силами, Шерлок потянулся к первой из нескольких черных полупрозрачных вещичек, которые заказал на следующее после разговора с Джоном утро. Начать Шерлок решил с самого, по его мнению, простого и натянул что-то похожее на объемные кружевные шорты. Шерлок оглянулся в сторону зеркала и только через минуту снова смог заставить себя дышать ровно. Как оказалось, это было не так страшно и унизительно, как он вначале боялся. Почувствовав себя немного увереннее, Шерлок поднял с покрывала чулки с поясом и сел на краешек кровати, чтобы примерить и их.  
  
Что ж. С размером он явно угадал, понял Шерлок, когда заставил себя надеть последний предмет одежды, оставшийся на кровати, – полупрозрачный халат, едва доходящий ему до бедер. Шерлок пригладил взмокшие волосы и снова повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы понять, насколько нелепо все это на нем выглядело. Шерлок сглотнул и снова попытался пригладить торчащие во все стороны давно не стриженные кудри. В таком наряде все его недостатки, от которых он обычно прятался под костюмами и любимым пальто, будто специально были выставлены наружу и подчеркнуты самым нелицеприятным образом. Шерлок потер пальцем нижнюю губу, а затем попытался сделать что-то со своими широкими бровями, которые совершенно не подходили ни к его темным волосам, ни к этому наряду. То же касалось почти незаметных обычно светлых волосков на его груди, которые теперь там смотрелись по какой-то причине неуместно и совершенно неаккуратно. Шерлок вздохнул и, опустив глаза вниз, взглянул на свои ноги, обтянутые черными полупрозрачными чулками.  
  
– Черт, – прошептал Шерлок вслух и поправил одну из подвязок. К ногам у Шерлока тоже появилось много претензий. Волосы на ногах, на которые он обычно и не обращал внимания, теперь благодаря ткани легли как-то не так, раздражая кожу, да и просто нелепо просвечивая сквозь ткань чулок. Шерлок посмотрел на свои ступни. Затем растерянно пошевелил большими пальцами и снова горестно вздохнул. Чулки без обуви смотрелись нелепо, но надевать единственно подходящую к такому наряду обувь Шерлок категорически себе запретил. У него тоже были рамки, в конце концов. Да и потом, Шерлок очень сомневался, что сможет долго простоять на каблуках, не упав и не вывернув себе конечности. Представив себя на каблуках, Шерлок поежился от нелепости этого образа и зажмурился, пытаясь избавиться от картинки, вставшей перед глазами.  
  
– Ладно, – в конце концов сказал себе он, делая несколько шагов назад, чтобы оценить весь наряд целиком. – Как это вообще может кого-то возбудить?!  
  
Шерлок одернул себя, пытаясь говорить тише. Но, честно говоря, от того что он сбавил тон, его мнение не поменялось. Шерлок снова провел рукой по волосам. Этот костюм напомнил ему о том странном фильме, который они с Джоном когда-то смотрели. Кажется, на Хэллоуин. «Шоу ужасов…» или что-то такое. Шерлок хмыкнул и стянул халат со своих плеч, решив все же повременить с подобными унижениями. Этот костюм был хорош для Хэллоуина, да и только, но никак не для того, чтобы попытаться удержать мужа «в лоне семьи».  
  
Он снял с себя весь наряд и, быстро накинув на себя свой обычный домашний халат, убрал все в коробку, надеясь больше никогда ее не открывать. Спрятав коробку под кроватью, Шерлок надел обратно белье с пижамными штанами, наконец снова почувствовав себя в своей тарелке, открыл дверь и вышел на кухню.  
  
Джона дома уже не было. Кажется, он не дождался Шерлока и ушел на работу, не попрощавшись. Шерлок обиженно нахмурился. Джон так обычно не делал. Хотя в защиту Джона стоило упомянуть, что и Шерлок обычно не поступал так, как сегодня, – не запирался в одиночестве в спальне, стоило мужу только одеться и выйти из комнаты.  
  
Шерлок оглядел кухню. В раковине стояла забытая второпях кружка, в чайничке была половина еще довольно теплой заварки, а на столе под небольшим кухонным полотенцем скрывались парочка сэндвичей и записка от Джона.  
  
«Съешь нас, Шер… Алиса!»  
  
Слово «Шер…» было перечеркнуто несколькими жирными линиями, словно писавший передумал на полпути. Вместо традиционной подписи «…люблю тебя. Джон» был чуть смазанный смайлик. Шерлок смял записку в кулаке и поднял один из сэндвичей с тарелки, стараясь не думать о том, почему такая мелочь расстроила его так сильно.

***

  
Шерлок как раз заканчивал объяснять Лестрейду и его людям, почему те идиоты, когда телефон в его кармане заиграл знакомую мелодию. Шерлок тут же прервал свою речь и достал сотовый.  
  
– Да, Джон, – улыбнулся он.  
  
Грег на заднем фоне закатил глаза.  
  
– Ну все, ребята, это надолго, можете сворачиваться, – сказал он со смешком. Шерлок нахмурился из-за того, что замечание Лестрейда помешало ему расслышать Джона, и сделал пару шагов, чтобы остаться наконец в тишине.  
  
– Привет еще раз, – вздохнул он. – Ты не мог бы повторить, пожалуйста, я не расслышал.  
  
– Да ничего важного, не бойся. Как расследование, ты уже освободился? – полюбопытствовал Джон. По его голосу Шерлок понял, что Джон улыбается.  
  
Шерлок еще раз быстро оглядел место преступления и, решив, что остатки своей речи вполне сможет уместить в пару смс, даже не попрощавшись, пошел ловить такси.  
  
– Да, я уже закончил. А что? У нас появились планы на вечер? – спросил он, очень надеясь на ответ «Да».  
  
Джон замялся.  
  
– Да, возможно, – в конце концов сказал он. – Понимаешь, парочка моих армейских приятелей в Лондоне на несколько дней, и я хотел…  
  
Шерлок наконец понял, откуда в его тоне взялась такая неуверенность.  
  
– А, – сказал он расстроенно, – ты имел в виду, что ты хотел провести время с ними.  
  
Шерлок прикусил губу, сдирая с нее кожу, и постарался сосредоточиться на этой легкой боли, а не на том, что Джон решил провести время без него. В конце концов, Джон был хорошим мужем, и Шерлоку очень хотелось соответствовать. А хорошие вторые половинки не мешают мужьям встречаться с друзьями.  
  
– Эмм… ладно. Я… найду себе какое-нибудь дело на вечер, все в порядке, – выдавил Шерлок.  
  
Джон на том конце телефона вдруг закашлялся.  
  
– Нет-нет, – остановил лепет Шерлока он. – Ты не понял. Я обещал познакомить их с тобой. Я знаю, ты не любишь такие посиделки в барах, но парни были очень расстроены, что не попали на свадьбу и…  
  
– Я приду, – перебил его Шерлок. – Я… не против прийти.  
  
Джон, кажется, подавился воздухом от этих слов.  
  
– Правда? – воскликнул он. – О, замечательно. Мы пока не решили, куда идти, я позвоню им и перешлю тебе адрес по смс. Спасибо.  
  
Шерлок чуть улыбнулся и решил повременить с поимкой такси домой, подумав, что вполне может доехать до бара прямо отсюда.  
  
– Хорошо. Я буду ждать, – сказал он и, услышав от Джона в ответ лишь отрывистое «Пока!», добавил, – люблю тебя.  
  
– Да, я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Джон с небольшой задержкой. Шерлоку показалось, что, не скажи он о своей любви первым, Джон и не вспомнил бы об этих словах.  
  
Шерлок убрал телефон в карман и оглянулся на оставшихся на месте преступления полицейских, решив, что вполне успеет доорать на них прямо сейчас.


	5. Chapter 5

Зайдя в паб, Шерлок сначала даже решил, что приехал слишком рано. Все столики были заняты небольшими группками людей, у барной стойки было не протолкнуться, но Джона нигде не было видно. Шерлок растерянно оглядел зал еще раз и только потом заметил небольшой столик в углу, на который он сначала не обратил внимание и который к тому же оказался еще и нужным. Шерлок понял это по знакомому звонкому смеху и светлой макушке, промелькнувшей в толпе.  
  
Шерлок протиснулся к столику и остановился у него, не уверенный, что может сесть. Джон подпрыгнул со своего места, стоило ему только заметить Шерлока.  
  
– Садись, – тут же сказал Джон и передвинулся с кресла на диванчик, давая возможность Шерлоку усесться рядом с собой. – Итак, парни, это Шерлок, мой муж.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и попытался улыбнуться, оглядев три заинтересованно смотрящих на него пары глаз. «Ни одного хоть немного знакомого лица», – отметил он про себя, чуть разочарованный.  
  
– Это Джек Кейли, – Джон указал на первого парня. Тот сидел с самого края одного из диванчиков и постоянно теребил плетеный браслет у себя на запястье.  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул, но теперь этому конкретному человеку.  
  
– Приятно познакомиться, – произнес он тихо, не зная, как именно стоит себя вести. Джек кивнул в ответ и через стол протянул ему руку для весьма уверенного и крепкого рукопожатия, что немного не соответствовало его странной нервной привычке.  
  
Джон перешел к следующему своему сослуживцу.  
  
– Это Билл, вы, кажется, знакомы, ну, как минимум через мой блог.  
  
Билл молча улыбнулся Шерлоку и отсалютовал своим полупустым пивным бокалом. Джон чуть неодобрительно хмыкнул и повернулся к последнему человеку, сидящему за столом.  
  
– Стивен Кэмбелл, – представился тот сам, не дав Джону даже секунды на вдох. – Приятно познакомиться… Шерлок.  
  
Шерлоку оставалось только молча кивнуть. Эта странная пауза заставила его нервничать только сильнее. Наконец Джек хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
– Ну, и кто из нас идет за пивом?  
  
Билл хмыкнул и намеренно медленно влил в себя остатки своего напитка. Затем облизал губы и выразительно посмотрел на Кейли.  
  
– Ты же у нас с краю, вот ты и иди.  
  
Кейли отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник и поднялся со своего места, уточнив заранее, кто и что будет пить.  
  
– Я не буду пиво, – попытался возразить Шерлок.  
  
Кейли хохотнул.  
  
– Хочешь, я принесу тебе один из тех девичьих приторных коктейлей неонового цвета, в которых градуса больше, чем во всем пиве Соединенного Королевства?  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, что его уши немного покраснели от этого замечания. А, может, и от того, что он вспомнил, как утром примерял то, после чего, узнай эти парни об этом, ни один из них не воспринимал бы его иначе, как «девчонку Джона». Шерлок скривился.  
  
Джон, видимо, заметив это, осадил Кейли:  
  
– Оставь его в покое, Шерлок будет пить то, что сам захочет, хорошо?  
  
Кейли подавил улыбку и кивнул.  
  
– Ну так и что ты будешь, красавица?  
  
Шерлок на секунду замер, не зная, что предпочесть. Хотелось оставаться в трезвом уме, но после последнего замечания Шерлок понял, что трезвым ему этот вечер не пережить.  
  
– Виски… с колой, – ответил он наконец.  
  
Джек кивнул и пошел в сторону барной стойки. Джон закатил глаза и прикрыл веки рукой. Кажется, ему было стыдно. Шерлок на секунду запаниковал. «Ему стыдно из-за меня?», – испугался он. Но Джон, слава богу, просто вздохнул и тихо произнес:  
  
– Боже, я уже успел забыть, каким Кейли бывает раздражающим. Прости, Шерлок. Я скажу ему, чтобы он заткнулся, как только он снова откроет рот.  
  
Билл рассмеялся во весь голос.  
  
– Ой, док, расслабься, судя по твоему блогу, Шерлок и сам сможет надрать ему зад, если Кейли опять нарвется. Ему не нужен рыцарь в сияющих доспехах!  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, почувствовав в его словах поддержку. Джон улыбнулся тоже.  
  
– Но иногда так приятно побыть чьим-то рыцарем, – признался он в конце концов.  
  
Стив молча переводил взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно, задерживая взгляд на Шерлоке непозволительно долго. От этого взгляда Шерлоку стало неуютно куда быстрее, чем от нелепых комментариев Кейли, который, к слову, вернулся с напитками и номером одной из официанток в этот самый момент.  
  
Шерлок осушил половину своего бокала, едва взяв выпивку в руки.

***

  
– Черт, я был уверен, что Шерлок – это фамилия, – доверительно наклонившись к самому уху Шерлока, произнес Стив, чуть икнув. Прошло уже больше часа, и Шерлок был уверен, что в скором времени счет за выпивку станет непосильным. – И весь вечер думал, чего твой муженек тебя по фамилии зовет. Думал, поссорились вы, что ли?  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул, но затем кивнул.  
  
– Да, фамилия такая тоже есть… Но нет, мы… все в порядке.  
  
Джон на секунду отвлекся от разговора с Билли и Джеком:  
  
– У кого все в порядке?  
  
– У нас.  
  
– А, да, – Джон кивнул с такой силой, что чуть не разлил все свое пиво. – У нас все потря… потрясающе. У нас годовщина вчер… завтра.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
– Послезавтра, – исправил мужа он. – Двадцать девятое января послезавтра.  
  
– О, – ответил Джон. Затем порылся в кармане в поисках телефона и внимательно вгляделся в дату на экране. – Да, точно.  
  
Стив, услышав это, просиял. Подняв свой бокал, он довольно провозгласил:  
  
– За годовщину! …а сколько лет уже? – тихо уточнил он у Шерлока.  
  
– Год, – ответил за Шерлока Джон.  
  
Стив просиял сильнее, кажется, он был в восторге от этой информации.  
  
– За первую годовщину! – взмахнул Стив своим бокалом и случайно смахнул чье-то пиво прямо Шерлоку на рубашку. – Ох, черт!  
  
Шерлок, сначала резко отодвинувшись от стола, словно на него попало что-то горячее, осознав нелепость своего действия, только отмахнулся от попыток Стива и Джона подать ему салфетки.  
  
– Все в порядке. Я просто… где тут туалеты? – Шерлок встал со своего места.  
  
Джон указал ему на нужную деревянную дверь – ближайшую к ним. Шерлок благодарно кивнул и поплелся в нужную сторону.

***

  
– Кейли, заткнись, говорю тебе, – повторил Билл, одергивая друга. Тот лишь отмахнулся, описывая Джону во всех подробностях, как именно выглядела та официантка, что дала ему номер. В конце концов к этому разговору подключился и Стивен, заметив, что ни ему, ни Джону не интересны «дамские прелести». Кейли только отмахнулся:  
  
– Это тебе не интересны! А док раньше был тем еще Казановой, да, док?  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Да вовсе нет, – попытался спорить он.  
  
Кейли хмыкнул.  
  
– Ну, конечно! Джон «Три Континента» Уотсон! Ты всегда был бабником…  
  
Джон сделал хороший глоток, очень радуясь тому, что Шерлок отошел и не слышит всей этой пьяной ерунды.  
  
– А теперь он примерный муж. Успокойся, – сделал Джеку замечание Билл.  
  
Кейли усмехнулся и наклонился к Джону через стол.  
  
– А ты по этому не скучаешь? – хитрым тоном спросил он.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ну, знаешь, по женщинам. Девушкам. Подружкам.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
– Бога ради, Джек, захлопни рот, мозг простудишь. Хотя было бы что простужать.  
  
Джек снова рассмеялся.  
  
– Ты не стал геем от того, что вышел замуж за парня. Ты как был тем, кто играет за обе команды, так таким и остался! Так как ты можешь не скучать по…  
  
Билл прошептал несколько слов и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
  
– Ох, просто заткнись, нельзя «стать геем», боже ты мой, – добавил он громче.  
  
– По чему? – напряженно переспросил Джон, не давая и Стиву вставить емкий и очень нецензурный комментарий в ответ на слова Джека.  
  
Джек отпил еще немного пива.  
  
– По сексу с девушками, – прошептал он. – По женской груди?! Как по ней можно не скучать?! Разве ты перестал считать женскую грудь потрясающей? Посмотри на ту официантку! Ты замужем, да, но разве ты ее не хочешь?! Или ты все же стал геем?  
  
Джон закрыл глаза на секунду, давая себе шанс собраться с мыслями и не сломать нос приятелю во время дружеских посиделок.  
  
– Так, слушай, – рявкнул Джон наконец. – Я замужем за Шерлоком. За мужчиной! Конец истории. И то, что я могу находить женщин привлекательными, а женскую грудь потрясающей, не значит, что я стану пялиться на какую-то официантку, думая о том, как хочу ее трахнуть. Мы все наконец прояснили?!  
  
Джек хохотнул в свой бокал.  
  
– Джон сказал, что считает женщин привлекательными, а женскую грудь потрясающей, и мы все это слышали, – довольно резюмировал он во весь голос и поднял свой бокал в надежде, что с ним кто-нибудь выпьет, но Билл все еще не мог заставить себя оторвать ладонь от лица, а Стив, допив свое пиво, и вовсе потянулся к бокалу Шерлока, в надежде заполучить куда более крепкий алкоголь.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Да, Джек. А тебя я считаю идиотом. И, бога ради, не смей говорить такое при Шерлоке, иначе я тебе точно врежу.

***

  
Оказавшись в туалете, Шерлок довольно долгое время потратил на то, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Пиво залило не только его рубашку, но и пиджак, где во внутреннем кармане лежал его сотовый. Шерлок чертыхнулся и потянулся за стопкой бумажных полотенец, чтобы (по возможности) спасти хотя бы телефон. В конце концов он смог разобраться и с телефоном, и с пиджаком, и даже с рубашкой, которой несомненно все же требовалась еще и хорошая стирка или, что было бы еще лучше, химчистка. Покончив с этим, Шерлок наконец вздохнул свободно. Ему показалось даже, что он немного пришел в себя и протрезвел. Для полной уверенности он побрызгал в лицо водой и стер капли оставшимися полотенцами.  
  
Наконец Шерлок вышел из туалета и… замер, услышав знакомые голоса. Точнее, один знакомый голос, перебивающий всех остальных в этом зале.  
  
«Джон сказал, что считает женщин привлекательными, а женскую грудь потрясающей, и мы все это слышали!», – воскликнул Кейли на весь паб, и Шерлоку ничего не оставалось, кроме того, чтобы вернуться к туалетам и простоять там еще четверть часа, пытаясь понять, как, черт возьми, ему теперь жить дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

Трудно сказать, до чего в своих размышлениях дошел бы Шерлок, если бы дверь туалета снова не распахнулась, сильно ударяя его по плечу. Шерлок поморщился и сделал шаг в сторону, позволяя очередному завсегдатаю паба пробраться к туалетным кабинкам, а затем и вовсе вышел за дверь, решив покинуть паб так или иначе, хоть с Джоном, хоть без него. В его груди клокотала обида вперемешку с алкоголем и злобой, и Шерлок не намерен был сдерживать себя. Хлопнув тяжелой деревянной дверью, Шерлок сделал пару шагов к нужному столику, собираясь забрать свое пальто и выйти на улицу, чтобы поймать кэб, но еще один шаг, и Шерлок вдруг оказался лицом к лицу с Джоном, который, видимо, как раз поднялся со своего места, чтобы оплатить счет и рассадить друзей по такси.  
  
– О, извини, – улыбнулся Джон, делая небольшой шаг в сторону. – Я как раз собирался тебя искать. Думаю, с парней уже хватит спиртного, Стив того и гляди отрубится прямо тут. Пора домой, тебе не кажется?  
  
Шерлок кивнул, сжав губы. Желание закатить драматическую сцену пропало, как и желание разговаривать с мужем о чем бы то ни было вообще. Сейчас Шерлоку уже ничего не хотелось, разве что снять испорченную пивом одежду, залезть под душ, а потом дуться на Джона неделю, свернувшись клубочком на диване, пока тот не докажет, что все услышанное сегодня Шерлоком не было правдой. Но Джон снова улыбнулся, видимо, не заметив перемены в настроении Шерлока, и подал ему пальто.  
  
– Поймай такси, пожалуйста, мы с Биллом сейчас выведем этих пьянчуг на улицу.  
  
Джек довольно ухмыльнулся и пихнул Стива локтем в бок, давая тому понять, что речь шла о них. Стив нахмурился и отодвинулся от него, поднимаясь со своего места. Шерлок уловил какое-то странное напряжение между ними – предвестника надвигающейся ссоры.  
  
– Все в порядке? – уточнил он на всякий случай.  
  
Джек похабно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, Стив сделал еще один шаг подальше от него, а Джон достал бумажник, предпочтя игнорировать их обоих.  
  
– Шерлок, пожалуйста, такси. Я очень хочу домой. Прошу тебя, – сказал он немного устало.  
  
Шерлоку оставалось только снова кивнуть.

***

  
Проследив за тем, чтобы все друзья Джона оказались под надежной защитой кэбменов (Шерлок сомневался, что была большая вероятность повстречать еще одного кэбмена-отравителя), Шерлок поймал такси и для себя с мужем. Конечно, они могли с легкостью дойти и пешком, но Шерлок был уверен, что Джон не сможет молчать все двадцать минут пути, и им придется… разговаривать. Шерлок поежился. Он не был уверен, что выдержит беззаботные слова Джона, уверенного, что Шерлок не слышал ничего из той отвратительной сцены в баре.  
  
До Бейкер-стрит они добрались без приключений. Оказавшись дома, Джон стянул куртку и устало опустился в кресло, как всегда делал, когда выпивал слишком много. Шерлок с мстительной задумчивостью посмотрел на мужа: если тот уснет в кресле, на утро у него точно будет болеть шея, а то и все тело сразу. Шерлок хмыкнул – почти довольный от этой мысли – и, отправив пальто на вешалку, поплелся в душ, чтобы наконец смыть с себя все неприятности этого дня.  
  
Выбравшись из душа через полчаса, Шерлок залез под одеяло и попытался уснуть. Джона в кровати все еще не было, видимо, он действительно уснул в кресле. Шерлок зажмурил глаза и поплотнее укутался в одеяло, все никак не способный согреться. Проворочавшись так еще несколько минут, он наконец сдался, скинул одеяло и поднялся с кровати. «Неважно, кого еще он находит привлекательным, – решил Шерлок, упрямо сжав губы. – Он мой муж, и я сделаю все, чтобы он спал только со мной». Шерлок выглянул в гостиную: Джон спал, неудобно примостив голову на спинке кресла, и тихо посапывал себе под нос.  
  
– Идем в постель, – сказал Шерлок, осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча. Джон не ответил, разве что только невнятно пробормотал что-то во сне. Шерлок повторил чуть громче. Джон нехотя открыл глаза. – Просыпайся, Джон, пора спать.  
  
Джон тихо рассмеялся и, полусонный, поднялся с кресла, позволяя Шерлоку отвести себя в постель. Заставив Джона переодеться и уложив его в кровать, Шерлок тоже забрался под одеяло. Джон потянулся к его лицу, чтобы поцеловать, но затем замер и отстранился. Шерлок снова сжал губы, напряженный. Джон пробормотал извинения.  
  
– Прости, от меня несет пивом.  
  
– Ничего, – отмахнулся Шерлок, пытаясь поймать губы Джона своими. Джон не позволил ему углубить поцелуй, и получилось лишь легкое смазанное касание.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, – зевнув, пробормотал Джон.

***

  
На утро Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно не спал всю ночь. В какой-то степени это было правдой: пусть даже с Джоном в кровати было и теплее, и уютнее, но Шерлок все равно почти до утра не мог сомкнуть глаз, как и выкинуть из головы мрачные мысли. Предмет его размышлений мирно посапывал у него под боком, обнимая его во сне, и совершенно не подозревал о волнениях мужа. От того Джон и проснулся раньше Шерлока, почти выспавшийся, но все же немного страдающий от последствий вчерашней попойки.   
  
Так что, когда Шерлок все же проснулся и выглянул из комнаты, на кухне его уже ждал завтрак и пара таблеток от головной боли, оставленные на случай, если ему тоже будет нездоровиться поутру. Сам же Джон нашелся в своем кресле в гостиной, с кружкой чая и чуть смятой газетой на своих коленях. Заметив Шерлока, Джон оторвал глаза от статьи и повернулся.  
  
– Доброе утро, Шерлок – улыбнулся он. – Как ты? Голова не болит?  
  
Шерлок чуть пожал плечами. Джон снова вел себя как обычно, как пример идеального мужа, словно забыл о своих вчерашних признаниях, и Шерлоку от этого стало неуютно. Теперь он уже совсем не понимал, был ли Джон вчера серьезен в своем заявлении или все это просто было нелепой шуткой его старых друзей, а Джон просто подыгрывал и притворялся ради них.   
  
«...а, может быть, Джон притворяется сейчас?», – пронеслось у него в голове. Шерлок поежился, но все же попытался взять себя в руки. Джон что-то спросил у него, но он не расслышал. Шерлок поднял взгляд на мужа.  
  
– Шерлок? – повторил Джон со смешком. – Ты еще здесь?  
  
Шерлок постарался игнорировать вновь нарастающую панику и покачал головой.  
  
– Да, – выдохнул он. – Позавтракаешь со мной?  
  
Джон убрал газету с колен и поднялся с кресла.  
  
– Да, конечно, – ответил он просто.

***

  
– Какие планы на завтра? Останемся дома и закажем что-нибудь или ты хочешь что-то более торжественное? – спросил Джон, когда Шерлок доедал свой омлет.  
  
Шерлок растерянно моргнул и оторвал взгляд от тарелки.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Завтра, – Джон сделал паузу, – годовщина, ты помнишь?   
  
Шерлок снова моргнул. По правде говоря, это вылетело у него из головы после окончания вчерашней встречи с друзьями Джона. Голова была забита совсем другими мыслями. Шерлок отложил вилку в сторону и отодвинул тарелку.  
  
– Да, я… помню. Конечно, я помню, как я мог забыть, – пробормотал он.  
  
– Отлично, – Джон улыбнулся. – Так где хочешь отпраздновать?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами. У него не было каких-то особых предпочтений, о чем он и заявил Джону. Джон хмыкнул в свой чай.  
  
– Я думал, ты захочешь чего-то особенного, Шерлок, нет? …хотя, может, ты и прав. Весьма вероятно, что наша первая годовщина пройдет на каком-нибудь месте преступления, так что глупо строить какие-то уж очень грандиозные планы, верно?  
  
Шерлок несогласно покачал головой. Пока никаких серьезных дел на горизонте видно не было, а самое интересное дело от Скотланд-Ярда он закончил как раз вчера. Затишье вполне могло продлиться еще пару дней. 

***

  
– А ты чего хочешь? – спросил Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Джон быстрыми движениями губки моет посуду. – Я про годовщину.   
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
– Боже, да мне в общем-то все равно. Мы можем сходить в тот милый ресторанчик, в котором были на твой день рождения. Тебе же там понравилось, да? – Джон дождался утвердительного кивка (в том ресторанчике удивительно неплохо готовили рыбу) и снова повернулся к посуде, чтобы протереть ее и убрать в шкаф. – А можем сделать так, как на Рождество. Только мы вдвоем, камин и вино. Меня устроит любой вариант.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза: и вот они снова здесь, два английских джентльмена, слишком воспитанные, чтобы сделать выбор за двоих, и потому перекладывающие ответственность за выбор друг на друга. С момента их свадьбы таких ситуаций было просто бессчетное множество. Нужно было сделать хоть какой-то выбор, иначе они так ничего и не решат вовсе.  
  
– Мы можем сходить к Анджело, а потом продолжить дома у камина? – предложил он в конце концов.   
  
Джон улыбнулся, вытер руки полотенцем для посуды, подошел к Шерлоку, все еще сидящему за столом, и обнял его со спины, утыкаясь носом в его кудри. Кажется, такой вариант пришелся ему по вкусу.  
  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джон, оставляя легкий поцелуй на его макушке. – Поужинаем у Анджело, а подарками обменяемся дома.  
  
Шерлок замер.  
  
– По… подарками? – переспросил он.  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Ты же не думал, что я не приготовлю тебе подарок? Уверен, ты специально выбирал дату нашей свадьбы так, чтобы получать подряд подарки на Рождество, день рождения и годовщину.   
  
Шерлок попытался оправдаться:  
  
– Я просто выбрал день нашей встречи нашей годовщиной… Ты же знаешь.  
  
Джон снова поцеловал его в макушку.   
  
– Конечно же, знаю, я просто шучу. Расслабься, Шерлок.  
  
Но от его слов Шерлок только сильнее напрягся. Но теперь уже не от обиды или неуверенности, а от легкого чувства стыда. Шерлок вдруг понял, что совершенно забыл купить нормальный подарок Джону на годовщину. Изначально он планировал подарить Джону то самое черное кружевное белье и себя в нем, но после вчерашней примерки решил отказаться от этой затеи. Но новый подарок так и не купил. Шерлок почувствовал, как краснеют его уши. Он, конечно, мог попытаться купить подарок сегодня, но не был уверен, что успеет найти что-то действительно хорошее за один день. Покрутив на пальце обручальное кольцо, Шерлок решил признаться:  
  
– Джон, – осторожно начал он. – У меня… нет для тебя подарка. Мне так жаль, правда, я просто…  
  
Шерлок замолчал, вдруг покрываясь мурашками с головы до пят: это Джон рассмеялся, прижавшись губами к его голове, и этот тихий звук, словно мурчание довольного кота, прошелся разрядом через его позвоночник.  
  
– Я знаю, ты пытался сделать сюрприз, прости меня, – произнес Джон. – Но ты можешь не притворяться. Утром я решил немного прибраться, пока ты спал, и случайно нашел ее.  
  
– Ее? – переспросил Шерлок.   
  
– Ее, – подтвердил Джон. – Белую коробку, которую ты спрятал под кроватью. Не самое лучшее место, чтобы что-то спрятать, если честно…  
  
– Ты ее открывал? – резко прервал его Шерлок.  
  
Джон наклонился сильнее и поцеловал его в шею.   
  
– Возможно, – признал он в конце концов.   
  
Шерлок дернулся, резко втянув воздух. Джон снова приобнял его за плечи.   
  
– Я люблю тебя, спасибо, – прошептал Джон. В этот раз даже безо всяких напоминаний со стороны Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок несколько раз моргнул, неуверенный, от радости это или от обиды, и облизал пересохшие, искусанные губы. «Возможно, нелепый наряд – не такая уж высокая цена за то, чтобы слышать эти слова почаще», – подумал он.   
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – в тишине кухни добавил он.


	7. Chapter 7

Попытки Шерлока найти подарок, который устроил бы Джона больше, чем то кружевное недоразумение, что Шерлок хранил под кроватью, не увенчались успехом. Причем не только потому что Джон уже обнаружил белую подарочную коробку, но и (по большей части) потому что у Шерлока просто не было возможности найти что-то другое. Едва Шерлок поднялся из-за стола, как его телефон завибрировал, оповещая сразу о трех новых сообщениях от инспектора Лестрейда. Шерлок с Джоном переглянулись.   
  
– Что-то интересное? – спросил Джон с хитрой улыбкой.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в ответ, наконец почувствовав себя увереннее, вновь оказавшись на знакомой территории, и тоже улыбнулся. Воскресенье обещало стать очень приятным.

***

  
Шерлок устало вздохнул, стягивая с себя шарф, и, едва перебирая ногами, ввалился в гостиную, мечтая только о том, чтобы поскорее оказаться в горизонтальном положении. Они с Джоном весь день провели на ногах, бегая по улицам Лондона в поисках пропавшей с места преступления головы покойного, так что Шерлок почти успел забыть о своих тревогах относительно завтрашней годовщины. Джон прошел в гостиную следом за Шерлоком и тут же устало рухнул в свое кресло, даже не снимая куртки.   
  
– Боже, у меня все тело болит, – пожаловался Джон, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. – Не могу двигаться.  
  
Шерлок понимающе кивнул мужу.  
  
– А мне нужен душ. Я чертовски замерз, – признался Шерлок, стянув пальто. – Присоединишься?  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Да, с удовольствием… – Джон безуспешно попытался заставить себя встать и снова зевнул. – Если только ты меня туда отнесешь.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и протянул Джону руку, мысленно перечисляя все преимущества совместных водных процедур. Но, к несчастью, надеждам Шерлока на совместный душ не суждено было оправдаться. Они с Джоном оба были такими уставшими и сонными, что горячая вода разморила их окончательно, совершенно лишая их сил и желания что-то делать. Запала хватило, только чтобы вылезти из ванной и быстро перекусить перед сном сэндвичами, оставленными заботливой миссис Хадсон на кухне. 

***

  
На следующий день Шерлок проснулся совершенно не так, как ему бы хотелось. Не от нежных и немного щекотных поцелуев в шею и не от вкуснейшего завтрака, запах которого тянулся бы со стороны кухни. Нет, Шерлок проснулся от того, что его ноги заледенели. Он было по привычке попытался погреть их о мужа, но того по какой-то причине в кровати не наблюдалось. Шерлок быстро сел на кровати, взмахом руки гневно откидывая одеяло. Отсутствие Джона в кровати без уважительной причины в виде завтрака было совершенно неприемлемо.   
  
На кухне послышался какой-то шум. Шерлок протер пальцами глаза и, завернувшись в одеяло, выглянул из комнаты. Джон стоял у стола, старательно что-то нарезая, через его плечо было перекинуто мятое полотенце. Заметив Шерлока, Джон почти испуганно замер, а затем на лице его отразилось возмущенное полупритворное негодование.  
  
– Что ты тут делаешь босиком? Ты же простынешь! Немедленно возвращайся обратно под одеяло!   
  
Шерлок поплотнее завернулся в одеяло и усмехнулся.  
  
– Я и так уже под ним.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, но затем захлопнул его и кивнул, снова начиная что-то нарезать.  
  
– Да, но как тогда я принесу тебе завтрак в постель, если ты не в постели?! – спросил он в конце концов.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, но все же не спешил возвращаться обратно в кровать.  
  
– А почему завтрак так рано? – решил узнать он. – Мы куда-то спешим?  
  
Джон повернулся к кухонному шкафчику, нашел заварку и занялся чаем.  
  
– Нет, мы никуда не спешим. Только я. Сегодня понедельник, и у меня смена в больнице. Но я кое с кем договорился, так что меня не будет только полдня. И затем я сразу же вернусь, обещаю. Ты же не обидишься? – Джон замер с ложкой заварки над чайником и немного взволнованно поднял взгляд на Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся, подошел к Джону и быстро поцеловал его в уголок губ, посчитав, что это будет достаточным ответом. Джон тоже улыбнулся.  
  
– И тебя с годовщиной, любовь моя… а теперь живо в кровать, я еще должен успеть удивить тебя завтраком в постель!

***

  
Джон ушел на работу всего через полчаса, даже не успев разделить с Шерлоком завтрак: пока тот поглощал чай с печеньем и тосты, Джон носился по комнате в поисках кошелька, ключей и телефона, а потом и вовсе ушел, поцеловав Шерлока на прощанье, клятвенно обещая быть у Анджело к четырем часам.  
  
– Можешь еще немного поспать, – добавил Джон, уходя. – Я знаю, что ты не любишь вставать так рано.   
  
Шерлок кивнул и потянулся к последнему печенью на блюдце, чтобы засунуть его Джону между губ.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.   
  
– Спасибо, – добавил он, вытащив угощение изо рта и снова поцеловал Шерлока. – Сладких снов.  
  
Шерлок снова кивнул в ответ, но как-только Джон ушел, отложил поднос с остатками завтрака в сторону и, стряхнув крошки с постели, опустился на колени, чтобы достать коробку из-под кровати. Спать он точно не планировал, у него было много работы.

***

  
Шерлок потратил почти час, чтобы заправить постель, принять душ и, снова встав перед зеркалом, примерить Джонов подарок. Но теперь уже не для того, чтобы посмотреть, как он выглядит в черном кружевном белье, а для того, чтобы понять, что нужно в себе изменить, чтобы не выглядеть уж слишком нелепо. Шерлок насчитал почти полсотни мелочей, которые нужно было в себе изменить, но знал, что времени у него едва хватит на самые основные.  
  
Шерлок еще раз оглядел себя с ног до головы, прикидывая, справится ли он со всем сам или все же лучше обратиться к профессионалу. С волосами на груди и ногах он и сам мог разобраться, но вот что касалось прически или бровей – это вряд ли. Так что Шерлок решил просто позвонить своему парикмахеру и узнать, могли ли в том салоне сделать, помимо прически, и все остальное тоже. К счастью для Шерлока, тот не только уверил, что да, но и нашел в расписании на сегодня свободное место.   
  
Закончив разговор, Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и кинул телефон на кровать. Ему не очень хотелось что-то в себе менять, но осознание, что Джон увидит менее нелепую его версию, придало ему немного уверенности. Шерлок стянул с себя опостылевшие ему тряпки и побрел переодеваться в привычную для себя одежду.  
  
Перед приходом в салон, Шерлок заглянул еще и в химчистку, куда отдал все это кружевное безобразие, а также один из своих костюмов, который планировал надеть на романтический ужин с Джоном. Он хотел отдать туда и пальто с шарфом, но только в химчистке понял, что не может просто стянуть с плеч пальто и всучить им, а затем шляться по городу в пиджаке да рубашке. Еще заболеть ему не хватало! Январь в Лондоне все же никогда не был самым теплым месяцем в году.   
  
«Хотя, – подумал Шерлок, представив, как вместо дурацкой ролевой игры пролежит всю годовщину в кровати, жалуясь Джону на высокую температуру, стеная от больного горла, но все же наслаждаясь заботой немного ворчливого мужа, включившего режим доктора на максимум, – болезнь решила бы множество моих проблем».   
  
Но Шерлок, все же отбросив эту идею в сторону, одернул рукава пальто и вышел на улицу. Нет, он не станет портить Джону годовщину. Джон делает для него слишком много, чтобы отказывать ему в такой мелочи. Кроме того, Шерлок чертовски боялся, что, если Джон не получит того, чего ему не хватает в их отношениях, от мужа, он… возможно, наконец поймет, что брак с Шерлоком был не такой уж хорошей идеей. И если многие другие на месте Джона просто нашли бы себе развлечение на одну ночь (чего Шерлок, впрочем, тоже не смог бы выдержать), а затем вернулись бы в лоно семьи, то Джон никогда не пошел бы на такое. Нет. Джон не станет изменять ему, если поймет, что брак его не устраивает. Если Джон все же решит, что Шерлока ему недостаточно, Джон просто подаст на развод. Шерлок содрогнулся от этой мысли.   
  
Нет, подобные размышления явно были не тем, что должно быть в голове у счастливого замужнего человека в день его первой годовщины. Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и, подойдя к дороге, поднял руку, чтобы поймать такси. 

***

  
Шерлок оказался в салоне как раз за десять минут до времени, на которое был записан. Брайан – его парикмахер – отвлекся от сидящего в кресле клиента и кивком поприветствовал Шерлока. Шерлок мысленно улыбнулся. Если честно, он всегда предпочитал этого мастера не только за то, как осторожно тот обращался с его кудрями, но и за то, что Брайан никогда не был из тех, кто любит много болтать. Шерлок кивнул ему в ответ. Приятно было знать, что что-то всегда будет неизменным.  
  
Через несколько минут, усадив Шерлока перед зеркалом, Брайан хмуро оглядел прическу своего клиента, всем своим видом показывая, как недоволен тем, что видит. Будь Брайан словоохотливее, он бы точно сказал что-то вроде «Ну и запустили вы себя, мистер Холмс-Уотсон». Но вместо этого он лишь еще раз посмотрел на отросшие и торчащие во все стороны кудри и просто спросил:  
  
– Как всегда?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на свое отражение. Отражение горестно взглянуло в ответ. Наверное, Шерлоку стоило ответить «Да» и больше не думать об этом, но он просто не мог выкинуть из головы мысли о том, как сильно в их браке Джон, должно быть, скучает по женщинам. Возможно, если он… примерит на себя несколько ярлыков, которые в голове Джона ассоциируются с женским полом, он сможет вернуть потерянное внимание мужа? Шерлок прикусил губу и снова посмотрел на свои отросшие волосы.  
  
– Может быть… в этот раз попробовать что-то подлиннее?   
  
Брайан лишь пожал плечами и кивнул.  
  
– Если не понравится, всегда можно будет исправить.

***

  
Когда Брайан закончил, первое, что сделал Шерлок, это не взглянул в зеркало, а посмотрел на часы в своем телефоне, проверяя, что у него достаточно времени на остальные процедуры и поездку «химчистка-дом-Анджело». Убедившись, что все в порядке, Шерлок наконец взял из рук парикмахера зеркало и посмотрел, как новая прическа выглядит со спины. Честно говоря… все было нормально. Волосы были лишь немного длиннее обычного, но все же достаточно для того, чтобы это было заметно. Не сказать, что Шерлоку действительно нравилось, но он решил, что сможет к этому привыкнуть. А Джону, как полагал Шерлок, скорее всего такая прическа пришлась бы даже больше по вкусу, чем та, с которой Шерлок обычно ходил. В конце концов Джон ведь любил его кудри и вряд ли стал бы возражать, если бы они стали немного пышнее и длиннее. Шерлок чуть фальшиво улыбнулся и кивнул, отдавая Брайану зеркало.   
  
Вставая с кресла, Шерлок снова вздохнул и прошел вслед за улыбчивым молодым человеком, очевидно, считающим себя администратором, в отдельный кабинет. Оставшиеся процедуры были совсем не такие безболезненные, как стрижка и бритье.

***

  
За следующие полчаса Шерлок уже успел трижды проклясть того, кто первым подумал, что бровям нужно придавать форму. Человек, решивший, что отличной идеей будет заставлять людей вырывать свои волосы один за другим по волоску за раз, по мнению Шерлока, заслуживал если не смерти, то хотя бы мучительных пыток. Конечно, в итоге брови выглядели куда аккуратнее, чем до процедуры, но Шерлок очень сомневался, что это того стоило.   
  
К счастью, следующим пунктом списка был маникюр, так что Шерлок смог немного отдохнуть от боли и просто погрузился в Чертоги разума на все время, пока мастер приводил его ногти в порядок. В конечном итоге Шерлока и вовсе пришлось трясти за плечо, чтобы дать ему понять, что работа готова. Шерлок даже немного смутился от этого: видимо, мастер решил, что он уснул. И, что самое неловкое, по сути так оно и было.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на свои руки и, удовлетворенный результатом, благодарно кивнул. Вставая с очередного кресла, Шерлок уже надеялся, что пытки «для красоты» закончены, но за его спиной вновь появился вездесущий администратор, напоминая ему об оставшихся процедурах. Честно говоря, Шерлок был уже достаточно близок к тому, чтобы махнуть на них рукой, сказав себе, что это уже слишком, но все же снова пошел следом за ним в еще один кабинет.  
  
Оставалось, по мнению Шерлока, самое неприятное – удаление волос на ногах, груди и в подмышках. Одно только радовало, вырывали их не по одному и не пинцетом. Шерлок, конечно, мог справиться и дома обычной бритвой, но, когда он в процессе разговора сказал об этом мастеру, тот взглянул на него, как на идиота.   
  
– Бритвой? Это же прошлый век! Кроме того, после бритвы, гарантирую, завтра же у вас появится колючая щетина, вы этого хотите?!  
  
Шерлок щетины на ногах не хотел, поэтому покачал головой и сжал зубы, чувствуя, как очередной кусок кожи его бедра теряет привычный волосяной покров. Шерлок снова порадовался, что ему хватило духу сказать твердое «Нет» на предложение мастера добавить в список куда более интимные зоны. 

***

  
Расплатившись за пытки собственного тела, Шерлок, заехав, как и планировал, в химчистку, вернулся домой с безупречно чистым костюмом и белой коробкой, принесшей ему такое количество проблем. Оставив ее вместе с содержимым в ванной комнате, Шерлок вновь зашел в спальню и облачился в заранее подготовленный костюм.   
  
Застегнув на запястье любимые часы и проверив, что обручальное кольцо сверкает той же чистотой, что и ровно год назад, Шерлок отошел от зеркала на два шага и придирчиво оглядел свой образ. Даже на его собственный взгляд все казалось вполне приемлемым, так что с точки зрения Джона, который, по мнению Шерлока, всегда обладал поразительно низкими требованиями к тому, как выглядит его супруг, сегодня он, должно быть, будет почти безупречен.   
  
Шерлок, наконец почувствовав себя достаточно уверенно, счастливо улыбнулся, как и подобает улыбаться в свою первую годовщину свадьбы.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок еще раз поправил манжеты рубашки, стоя перед зеркалом, и посмотрел на время. Его как раз хватало для того, чтобы уладить одну мелочь. Шерлок снова улыбнулся, достал телефон и набрал номер Анджело, чтобы заказать им с Джоном тот самый столик у окна.  
  
К удивлению Шерлока, стоило Анджело взять трубку, как тот тут же отчитался, что Джон уже звонил ему несколько часов назад, и потому все уже подготовлено. И свечи, и вино, и их любимый столик тоже.   
  
– Не о чем волноваться, Шерлок, совершенно не о чем! Обещаю, у вас будет лучшая восьмая годовщина на свете! – заверил его Анджело со всей серьезностью.  
  
Шерлок растерянно приподнял бровь, краем глаза поглядывая в зеркало, снова и снова проверяя, что готов к годовщине.  
  
– Восьмая? – переспросил он удивленно. – Мы с Джоном женаты всего год!  
  
– Не-ее-ет, – потянул Анджело. – Вы были у меня впервые в две тысячи десятом. Я помню, как сам поставил свечу на стол. Для романтики! Восемь лет назад. Восьмая годовщина.  
  
Шерлок перестал наконец пытаться убрать с пиджака несуществующие пылинки и уделил все внимание разговору.   
  
– Мы были у тебя на следующий день после знакомства. Это было тридцатое число. Так что… – Шерлок вдруг замер, сам не понимая, зачем ведет этот нелепый спор. Анджело в некотором роде был прав. Шерлок поспешил все исправить. – Хотя, знаешь, все это неважно. Спасибо за столик и все остальное, мы будем там минут через сорок. Пока.  
  
Анджело добродушно рассмеялся и сбросил звонок.

***

  
Шерлок был уверен, что придет в ресторан раньше Джона, немного заранее, чтобы самому убедиться в том, что все идеально. Но каким-то невероятным образом Джон обставил его в этом. Когда Шерлок зашел в ресторан, Джон уже ждал его, сидя за их столиком, на том же самом месте, что и восемь лет назад. Шерлок улыбнулся, почувствовав легкий приступ ностальгии с примесью сожаления. Если бы в тот день он не струсил, сегодня могла быть не первая их с Джоном годовщина. Жаль, что они с Джоном потратили так много времени впустую.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул и отбросил мрачные мысли. Джон сидел немного боком ко входу и о чем-то переговаривался с Анджело, стоящим у столика, и потому не сразу заметил вошедшего в ресторан Шерлока, давая тому возможность поправить немного растрепавшиеся от морозного ветра волосы. Шерлок быстро заправил за ухо локон, выбившийся из шапки кудрей, и подошел к столику.  
  
Джон тут же подскочил со своего места, словно джентльмен из романов Джейн Остин, приветствующий свою даму. Шерлок вдруг понял, что не в первый раз замечал за Джоном подобное.  
  
Анджело тоже увидел Шерлока и повернулся к нему всем телом, приветливо улыбаясь. Затем оставил меню на столе и, все так же довольно поглядывая то на Шерлока, то на Джона, удалился со словами:  
  
– Выбирайте все что угодно, любое блюдо из меню! Всё, что пожелаешь, Шерлок, бесплатно! За счёт заведения для тебя и для твоего мужа.  
  
Шерлок опустил глаза и чуть усмехнулся. Он точно знал, что Джон все равно попытается заплатить. Он так всегда делал, будто действительно беспокоясь, что из-за них Анджело может разориться. Но Анджело всегда оставался непреклонен, особенно после того случая, когда Джон «совершенно случайно», по его собственным словам, разрекламировал ресторанчик Анджело в своем блоге. Наконец Джон кивнул Анджело и все свое внимание сосредоточил на муже.   
  
– Привет, Шерлок. Ты позволишь…? – улыбнулся Джон, выйдя из-за столика, чтобы помочь Шерлоку снять пальто и аккуратно положить на пустующую часть диванчика.  
  
Шерлок чуть изогнул бровь и усмехнулся снова.  
  
– Привет, – кивнул он. – А что это с тобой сегодня, Джон?   
  
Шерлок взглядом указал на свое пальто. Он в общем-то не был против подобного вида заботы от Джона, просто раньше за мужем такого не замечал. Обычно, если Джон стягивал с него пальто, это значило либо то, что он сам в этот момент был не в состоянии раздеться, например, когда довольно сильно ушиб плечо, либо то, что дело шло к сексу. Причем очень быстро. Этот раз не был похож ни на один из двух возможных вариантов.   
  
Джон пожал плечами и чуть смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
– Просто захотел поухаживать за тобой, – сказал он и, заставив Шерлока чуть нагнуться, поцеловал его в щеку. – Ты против?   
  
Шерлок покачал головой. Как он мог быть против, когда Джон буквально все внимание сосредоточил на нем? Это же было именно то, чего он добивался. Джон снова улыбнулся, и они наконец сели за столик.  
  
Через минуту Анджело, как и обещал, принес свечу «для романтики» и, приняв заказ, снова оставил их одних. Ну, не совсем одних, конечно. В ресторане было еще несколько человек: пожилая пара, небольшая группа друзей и один немного хмурый седовласый мужчина за угловым столиком. Так что нельзя сказать, что они с Джоном действительно были наедине. Но все же каждый столик был погружен в какую-то свою собственную атмосферу, и люди за ними ужинали и разговаривали, ничуть не мешая друг другу.   
  
– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, Шерлок, – сказал Джон ни с того ни с сего. Шерлок почувствовал, что его щеки краснеют. Казалось, эта реакция уже была на уровне условных рефлексов. Джон говорил «Потрясающе!», и вся кровь Шерлока приливала к его щекам. Кроме, конечно, той ее части, что оказывалась совсем в другом месте.   
  
Шерлок сглотнул и налил себе воды из немного запотевшего графина, стоящего на столе. Чуть остыв и вымолвив тихое «Спасибо» в ответ, Шерлок выдавил слабую улыбку, поймав себя на мысли, что хотя это и было очень лестно и что именно такого эффекта он и добивался, ему бы куда больше понравилось, если бы он услышал эти слова, не проходя перед этим через все эти мучительные процедуры.   
  
Шерлок тут же одернул себя. Джон его об этом не просил, так что глупо было винить мужа в своем желании угодить ему. Он сделал еще один глоток воды и улыбнулся более искренне.  
  
– Спасибо, – повторил он еще раз.  
  
Джон растянул губы в улыбке, явно довольный эффектом, который произвели на Шерлока его слова. И, видимо, желая сделать еще один комплимент мужу, Джон осторожно коснулся пальцами одной из кудряшек Шерлока, которая то и дело выбивалась из тщательно уложенных волос. Заправив локон Шерлоку за ухо и пальцами погладив его по щеке, Джон с видом абсолютного восхищения облизал губы.  
  
– Ты что-то сделал с волосами? Тебе очень идет, – Джон попытался улыбнуться, но, видимо, не найдя в глазах Шерлока нужной ему реакции, поспешил исправиться. – То есть… твоя прошлая прическа тоже была идеальна, но и эта тоже очень хороша. Твои волосы… всегда великолепны.   
  
Джон продолжил что-то говорить, и Шерлок поймал себя на том, что посмеивается над немного нелепыми попытками Джона сделать комплимент его волосам, не оскорбив его. Заметив, что его слова только веселят мужа, Джон замолчал, на мгновение спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Боже, что я несу? Словно школьник на первом свидании.   
  
– Все в порядке. Ты тоже восхитительно выглядишь, – ответил Шерлок, сжалившись над мужем.  
  
Джон в ответ только с сомнением хмыкнул, явно не веря словам Шерлока, хотя тот говорил чистую правду. Джон, судя по всему, тоже тщательно подготовился к этому дню. Он был чисто выбрит, волосы старательно вымыты и расчесаны, вероятно, Джон принял душ прямо на работе. И там же он, скорее всего, и переоделся в заранее принесенный с собой костюм. Понять это было до очевидного просто. На работу Джон ушел в привычных черных джинсах и кофте, надетой на неброскую клетчатую рубашку, а сейчас был в старательно выглаженном темно–зеленом клетчатом костюме с белой сорочкой с «клубным» воротником. Шерлок улыбнулся, увидев знакомый округлый воротник, причем не только потому, что Джону этот костюм до безумия шел, но и потому что он так подходил Джону именно потому, что Шерлок сам об этом позаботился.  
  
Шерлок вдруг вспомнил, как много времени потратил, пытаясь заставить Джона прийти в «это ужасно дорогое место» и заказать ему у портного несколько костюмов. Убедить Джона, что эти костюмы были ему необходимы, было чудовищно сложно, так как Джон видел в этом лишь напрасную трату денег. И потому Шерлок уверил мужа, что костюмы могут потребоваться в процессе расследований для работы под прикрытием и что будет лучше, если они будут готовы заранее. Так Джон и обзавелся пятью, по меркам Шерлока, приличными и, по меркам самого Джона, безумно дорогими костюмами: классическим черным, темно-зеленым в клеточку, серым костюмом-тройкой, черным с синим отливом и еще одним черным костюмом-тройкой, в котором он выглядел словно преподаватель в университете (не то чтобы Джону действительно мог понадобиться такой костюм для работы под прикрытием, но Шерлок просто не смог удержаться).  
  
Шерлок знал, что Джон не очень любил надевать их. Возможно, дело было в воспоминаниях об их постоянной примерке, которая, по словам Джона, было просто адом. А, может быть, Джону просто было некомфортно в таких костюмах, потому что, зная их цену, он не мог в них расслабиться. Но сегодня… Джон надел его. Джон надел зеленый костюм на их с Шерлоком годовщину, потому что знал, как Шерлоку нравится, как он выглядит в этой одежде.   
  
Шерлок продолжил скользить по мужу взглядом. На запястье Джона были часы, причем те, которые он доставал из футляра только по особым случаям и никогда не надевал на работу, боясь, что они могут как-то испортиться или поцарапаться. Тоже подарок Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.   
  
Даже парфюм, который сегодня использовал Джон (Джон, который обычно довольствовался просто гелем для душа и дезодорантом, а подобные вещи вообще игнорировал!), был подарком Шерлока.   
  
Кольцо на пальце Джона было вычищено и сияло так же ярко, как и у мужа.  
  
Все эти мелочи грели душу. 

***

  
Когда они наконец закончили с комплиментами в адрес друг друга, Джон вдруг стукнул себя по лбу, бормоча извинения и повторяя, какой же он идиот. Удивившись внезапной смене настроения, Шерлок растерянно заморгал. Джон подскочил со своего места.   
  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – сказал он, направляясь в сторону двери с надписью «Только для персонала». Шерлок обеспокоенно проследил за ним взглядом. Джон вернулся через минуту, старательно пряча руки за спиной. Подойдя к их столику, Джон сел на свое место и наконец показал Шерлоку то, за чем так спешно сбежал. – Держи, это тебе. Я попросил Анджело присмотреть за ними, чтобы они не завяли… С годовщиной тебя, Шерлок.   
  
Это был букет. Чем-то похожий на те, что бывают на свадьбах, пышный и небольшой. Кремового цвета розы на коротком стебельке были окружены нежными цветками хлопка, напоминающего чем-то небольшие пушистые облачка, лавандой и темно-синим эрингиумом, ярким на фоне остальных пастельных цветов. Стебельки были аккуратно подрезаны до одинаковой длины и связаны вместе синей атласной лентой. Шерлок удивленно взял этот внезапный подарок в руки. Джон раньше никогда не дарил ему цветов.   
  
– С чего это… – начал он и тут же одернул себя. Ему не хотелось показаться неблагодарным. – Спасибо.  
  
Но, видимо, его растерянное выражение лица и немного нервная и смущенная улыбка все же заставили Джона объясняться.   
  
– Да, я знаю, ты вряд ли ждал от меня букета, но… – Джон улыбнулся. – Я мог бы, конечно, сказать, что этот букет какой-то особенный, что в нем есть какая-то загадка или редкий или ядовитый цветок, который ты, может, захотел бы поизучать, или что это какая-то отсылка к нашим совместным расследованиям и приключениям, связанная с каким-то делом. Но… на самом деле мне просто захотелось подарить тебе этот букет. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против.   
  
Шерлок погладил большим пальцем ленточку и стебли. Он не знал, был ли он против. Часть его была немного возмущена, ему было почти стыдно за эту первую мысль «Но я же не девушка!», ведь он знал, что букеты дарят не только женщинам, но и мужчинам тоже. Хотя для него это было в новинку. Это был первый букет, подаренный ему из романтических побуждений. Обычно он получал цветы, если только оказывался в больнице, да и то не от Джона, а от людей из Скотланд-Ярда, от Молли и от помощницы Майкрофта (Шерлок очень сомневался, что брат сам посылал ему цветы).   
  
Хотя сам Шерлок никогда не винил Джона за отсутствие букетов в его больничной палате. Джон прекрасно знал, что Шерлок не из тех, кого заботит подобное, да и сам Джон никогда раньше не был большим поклонником однодневной красоты срезанных цветов. И потом… обычно, когда Шерлок оказывался в больнице, Джону было совсем не до букетов. Джон был слишком занят тем, что сидел у его постели, следил за показателями датчиков или развлекал мужа, чтобы тот не сбежал из больницы раньше времени.   
  
Шерлок моргнул, возвращаясь из размышлений к реальности. Джон нервно почесывал бровь, все еще ожидая ответа. Шерлок снова взглянул на нежный кремово-голубой букет в своей руке и кивнул мужу. Если для Джона было важно, чтобы Шерлок был не против, он будет не против.   
  
– Спасибо, он очень красивый, и я вовсе не возражаю. Мне нравится, – произнес Шерлок и чуть кивнул еще раз, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Джон довольно улыбнулся и потянулся к Шерлоку, чтобы прижаться к его губам в нежном и долгом поцелуе.   
  
– Я рад, что тебе понравилось, – добавил Джон в конце концов.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул, провел пальцем по острому зеленому листику веточки лаванды и снова улыбнулся. Он успокоил себя тем, что в общем-то почти не соврал.


	9. Chapter 9

Все внимание Шерлока было сосредоточено на Джоне, он совсем не следил за временем, так что, когда Анджело наконец навис над их столиком с большим деревянным подносом и поставил перед Шерлоком его тарелку, Шерлок даже не заметил. Только когда на столе появились еще и два бокала и бутылка красного вина, немного загородившая Шерлоку обзор на мужа, он наконец заметил, что их заказ принесли. Первой мыслью Шерлока было «Что, неужели так скоро?!», хотя немного позднее он понял, что они ждали основные блюда как минимум минут пятнадцать.   
  
Как только до носа Шерлока донесся этот чарующий запах, поднимающийся из его тарелки и заставляющий его вспомнить, что, кроме легкого завтрака и чая с печеньем ужасно ранним утром, он ничего сегодня не ел, Шерлок поднял голову и с благодарностью кивнул Анджело, и тот, еще раз пожелав им приятной годовщины, вытащил пробку из бутылки и, налив им вина, удалился.   
  
– Спасибо огромное, – сказал Джон, взявшись за вилку, едва Анджело поставил перед ним его блюдо, и принялся с аппетитом есть. Шерлок вдруг понял, что и Джон, скорее всего, тоже ничего не ел сегодня целый день. Едва ли у него было время на работе, а от завтрака он перехватил одно лишь печенье, которым Шерлок его угостил. Неудивительно, что Джон был так голоден. Это Шерлок, которого Джон за все годы совместной жизни и год брака не смог приучить питаться правильно, мог вытерпеть отсутствие завтрака и обеда, а вот для Джона такой режим питания был непривычен.   
  
Джон уже съел половину порции, когда заметил, что Шерлок так и не притронулся к столовым приборам. Джон отложил вилку в сторону и чуть укоризненно взглянул на мужа.  
  
– Шерлок, разве ты не голоден? Ты же минуту назад с таким аппетитом смотрел на свою лазанью. Съешь что-нибудь, прошу.  
  
Шерлок моргнул, возвращаясь из размышлений к реальности.   
  
– Да, да, конечно.   
  
Шерлок уже хотел прислушаться к словам мужа и взяться за вилку, но вдруг понял, что все еще сжимал в руках многострадальный букет. Быстро оглядев стол, прикидывая, куда его можно положить и не найдя такого места, Шерлок, недолго думая, опустил букет в графин с питьевой водой. По расширившимся от удивления глазам Джона Шерлок понял, что сделал что-то не так и мысленно приготовился к чуть возмущенному и осуждающему «Шерлок!» от мужа, но Джон вдруг тихо захихикал, а затем и вовсе рассмеялся во весь голос.   
  
– Боже, как же я люблю тебя, Шерлок, – вздохнул Джон, отсмеявшись. – А теперь, прошу, съешь хоть немного, хорошо?   
  
Шерлок улыбнулся и послушно уткнулся в свою тарелку. 

***

  
Когда настало время десерта, а бутылка вина уже была совершенно пуста, Джон вдруг нервно откашлялся, привлекая внимание Шерлока к себе и просунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, чтобы достать оттуда небольшой белый конверт.   
  
– Знаешь… я сказал, что подарки будут дома, но, если честно, не могу удержаться. Это тебе, – немного помявшись, Джон с улыбкой протянул конверт Шерлоку.  
  
Шерлок напрягся. На конверте не было никаких надписей, ничего, что могло бы подсказать ему, что может оказаться внутри. Он осторожно принял белый прямоугольничек из рук мужа и чуть вскинул бровь, покрутив странный подарок в руке. Джон ободряюще улыбнулся, призывая его открыть конверт. Шерлок пожал плечами и достал из конверта несколько таких же белых прямоугольников. Он на секунду замер, но тут же понял, что просто не перевернул фотографии. Исправившись, Шерлок взглянул на то, что Джон хотел ему показать. Шерлок моргнул.  
  
– Что это? – решил спросить он, не зная, как реагировать. Джон сказал, что это подарок, но, кажется, Шерлок не совсем его понял.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.   
  
– Ты же самый гениальный человек из всех, кого я знаю, попробуй догадаться.  
  
Шерлок принял этот небольшой вызов и еще раз взглянул на фотографии. На каждой из них был изображен какой-то пейзаж. На первой – только деревья, холмы, чуть высохшая трава и дорога, уходящая резким поворотом куда-то за границы фотографии; на второй – белый утес и море, вот их Шерлок сразу узнал. Это был утес Севен-Систерс в Восточном Сассексе, Шерлок часто бывал там в детстве. Шерлок взглянул на последнее изображение. На фотографии был запечатлен небольшой, но очень красивый коттедж, окруженный зеленью деревьев. Возможно, коттедж и правда стоял среди глухого леса, а, может, этот ракурс был лишь удачной находкой фотографа, но как бы то ни было место выглядело очень уединенным.  
  
Шерлок вновь перевел взгляд на Джона. Не хотел же Джон сказать, что подарит ему этот коттедж?  
  
– Я не совсем понимаю, – начал Шерлок, но под нежным взглядом Джона попробовал еще раз.   
  
Если это подарок, то это должно быть чем-то, что Шерлоку, по мнению Джона, понравилось бы? А Джон искренне был уверен, что больше всего на свете Шерлок любит расследования. Шерлок откашлялся и произнес:  
  
– Это что-то связанное с Восточным Сассексом, верно? Ты… нашел нам какое-то дело там? Связанное с этим коттеджем? Мы будем жить там из-за расследования?  
  
Джон рассмеялся и прошелся языком по нижней губе.  
  
– О, нет, все не совсем так. Но ты был очень близок, правда. Я понимаю, что не дал тебе достаточно информации… мы и правда будем жить в этом коттедже. Я… взял отпуск и снял нам его на пару недель. Возьмем машину напрокат и поедем завтра. Как тебе?  
  
Шерлок сжал фотографии в пальцах, все еще не совсем понимая, что именно задумал Джон.  
  
– А… зачем? – осторожно решил уточнить он.  
  
Джон нервно хмыкнул и почесал большим пальцем бровь.  
  
– В каком смысле «зачем»? – напрягся он, а затем, словно осознав что-то, испуганно распахнул глаза. – Тебе не нравится, да?   
  
Шерлок снова растерянно моргнул. Джон счел это за ответ.  
  
– Дурацкая была идея, не надо было делать сюрприз! – произнес Джон тихо. – Я идиот. Нужно было сначала спросить, а хочешь ли ты вообще…  
  
Джон продолжал причитать себе под нос, и Шерлок счел себя обязанным успокоить его.  
  
– Постой! Прекрати паниковать! – резко остановил он Джона. – Мне не не нравится. Я просто не совсем понял, что это за подарок и чем ты… ну, руководствовался. Так… зачем мы едем туда?  
  
Джон потер пальцами висок и почесал затылок.  
  
– Нет никакой конкретной цели. Я думал, что мы можем просто провести время вместе? Наедине. Только мы вдвоем и никого рядом. Ни работы, ни знакомых, ни родственников. Второй медовый месяц, если можно так выразиться.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Такая идея даже не приходила в его голову. Он так привык быть настороже и в каждом поступке мужа искать скрытые смыслы, что такая простая идея проскользнула мимо него. Неудивительно, что Джон все еще выглядел обеспокоенным из-за его реакции на подарок. Шерлоку захотелось стукнуть себя по лбу.  
  
– Ох. Я… Спасибо, – произнес он. – Это замечательно. Я… только мы вдвоем. Это будет чудесно.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Это была правда. Он наконец все понял. Вот зачем Джону были цветы и костюм. Ассоциации с медовым месяцем, верно?   
  
– Так тебе правда нравится? – решил снова уточнить Джон, врываясь в его мысли. – Я немного боялся, что ты не захочешь покидать Лондон. Или что это покажется слишком скучным. Или если появится интересное дело здесь… Но мы всегда сможем довольно быстро добраться домой раньше, если Лестрейд найдет что-то захватывающее!  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся. То, как Джон пытался сдать назад, выглядело мило и немного забавно. Неужели Джон и правда не понял, что подарил Шерлоку, возможно, один из лучших подарков, которые только можно придумать? Провести время вместе, наедине, когда все внимание Джона в любом случае будет сосредоточено только на Шерлоке… Да это было всем, о чем Шерлок в последнее время мог думать!  
  
– Мне правда нравится, – Шерлок наконец перестал сжимать фотографии в руке и положил их вместе с конвертом на стол рядом с тарелкой с недоеденным десертом. – А если ты переживаешь, что мне может стать скучно, то давай возьмем с собой мой ноутбук. Если у Лестрейда появится что-то действительно интересное прямо посреди нашего второго медового месяца, мы будем на видеосвязи. Сойдет?  
  
Джон кивнул. Шерлок потянулся через весь стол и положил руку поверх ладони Джона.  
  
– Спасибо. Я люблю тебя.   
  
Джон улыбнулся и чуть шмыгнул носом, что тут же попытался скрыть, делая вид, что решил отхлебнуть из своего уже давно пустого бокала. Шерлок рассмеялся и позвал Анджело, чтобы попросить еще немного вина.

***

  
Джон хихикнул и чуть громче, чем следовало, захлопнул входную дверь. Шерлок повернулся к мужу и шикнул на него.  
  
– Тише ты.  
  
Шерлоку совершенно не хотелось, чтобы об их приходе узнала миссис Хадсон. Она бы начала улыбаться и причитать, задавая им разные смущающие вопросы и называя их своими мальчиками. Это, разумеется, было бы очень мило, и Шерлок очень любил и ценил их квартирную хозяйку, но ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы она появилась не вовремя и сбила игривый настрой Джона.  
  
Джон уже в такси начал раздевать Шерлока глазами и продолжил бы те же действия и при помощи рук, если бы таксист не остановился и не вышвырнул их на пару домов раньше, чем нужно, едва заметив происходящее на задних сиденьях. Шерлок не думал, что когда-нибудь будет так громко смеяться и так сильно краснеть одновременно. Забрав забытый Шерлоком букет с заднего сиденья такси, Джон расплатился с хамоватым кэбменом и повернулся к Шерлоку.   
  
– Мы же дойдем до дома пешком? – уточнил Джон, еще не совсем поняв, где именно выкинул их таксист.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и взял Джона за руку, потянув мужа в нужную сторону.

***

  
Дома Шерлок первым делом забрал у Джона свой букет обратно и, найдя на кухне первую попавшуюся вещь, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающую вазу, наполнил ее водой. Оставив букет на столе в гостиной, Шерлок наконец повернулся к Джону, надеясь, что ничто больше не отвлечет их от попыток раздеть друг друга. Джон хитро улыбнулся в ответ и снял куртку, оставшись в своем очаровательном темно-зеленом костюме. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул и перевел дыхание. Джон выглядел чудесно. За пару шагов преодолев расстояние, разделяющее его с Джоном, Шерлок навис над мужем и втянул его в поцелуй, почти прижимая его к дверному косяку. Джон тоже отдался поцелую со всей страстью, притянув Шерлока к себе и чуть привстав на цыпочки, чтобы тому не приходилось наклоняться.   
  
Наконец, когда Джон устал просто стоять у стены, он толкнул Шерлока на диван, нависая над ним и пробираясь руками под его пиджак и рубашку. Шерлок выдохнул от неожиданности, когда Джон поцеловал его в шею, и застонал. Возбужденное дыхание Джона обжигало. Шерлок чувствовал это всем телом, весь этот жар, исходящий от Джона, весь этот голод. Шерлок знал все это, все это было ему так знакомо. Обычно, когда Джон был таким, они, как и сейчас, даже не успевали дойти до кровати и просто оставались на диване в гостиной. Или на ближайшем кресле. Или на полу. Шерлок даже помнил один совершенно безумный раз, когда каким-то невообразимым образом они занялись любовью прямо на невысокой стопке журналов «Оружие и боеприпасы», лежащей у входа в гостиную. Стопка тогда, разумеется, не выдержала, и все журналы разлетелись по ковру, а они и не заметили, что это произошло, пока не перевели дыхание, лежа на смятых и порванных листах на полу у входа.   
  
Часть Шерлока надеялась, что и в этот раз все будет так же. Не так, как с журналами, нет, это было глупо, и они тогда потратили целый день, чтобы вновь разобрать выпуски по годам и склеить поврежденные страницы. Нет, Шерлок лишь хотел, чтобы Джон, опьяненный собственным желанием и голодом, забыл обо всем на свете и просто занялся с ним любовью. Чтобы Джон забыл вообще обо всем и больше не вспоминал, даже об их годовщине и дурацких подарках… Об этой дурацкой белой коробке.  
  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Шерлок распахнул глаза от удивления и шока и замер, выпав из происходящего на мгновение. Джон все еще целовал его в шею, прижимая его всем телом к дивану, а Шерлок не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, каким все же эгоистом он, как оказалось, был. Джон делал для него так много, столько всего, что и не перечислить, даже сегодня, а он думал лишь о том, как бы отвлечь его, лишь бы не исполнять всего одну его небольшую прихоть.   
  
Шерлок осторожно погладил Джона по спине, заставляя того остановиться и наконец отвлечься от его обожаемой Джоном шеи.   
  
– Джон… Джон, остановись, – хриплым шепотом произнес Шерлок.   
  
Джон тут же замер и чуть отстранился, обеспокоенно взглянув на мужа.  
  
– Что-то не так? – тихо спросил Джон, выпуская Шерлока из объятий.  
  
Шерлок заставил себя выдавить соблазнительную улыбку и выбрался из-под Джона, на ходу поправляя наполовину расстегнутую рубашку. Джон удивленно сел на диване, все еще растерянно поглядывая на Шерлока. Шерлок провел рукой по волосам, поправляя растрепанные кудри и снова улыбнулся мужу.  
  
– Нет, Джон. Все потрясающе. Но ты, похоже, совсем забыл, что у меня для тебя тоже есть подарок.  
  
Шерлок поднялся с дивана и направился в сторону ванной.


	10. Chapter 10

Шерлок заперся в ванной, оставляя немного растерянного, но все же заинтересованно улыбающегося мужа на диване в гостиной. Нервно постучав пальцами по колену, Джон подождал немного, а затем оглядел пустую комнату и встал, одергивая рукава пиджака. Раз уж Шерлок счел необходимым прервать их, чтобы подготовиться, решил он, то и он сам мог потратить немного времени, чтобы добавить последние штрихи к их годовщине. Джон подошел к зеркалу и постарался привести внешний вид в порядок: пригладил волосы, снова застегнул пиджак, поправил воротничок рубашки и, наконец удовлетворенный своим отражением, улыбнулся, предчувствуя прекрасное завершение вечера.  
  
Порывшись в кухонных шкафах, Джон нашел там пару бокалов и какое-то ужасно дорогое вино – один из подарков Майкрофта на свадьбу. В прилагающейся к бутылке открытке были довольно милые пожелания («Интересно, Майкрофт сам писал или Антея помогала?» – подумал Джон вскользь) и надежда на то, что они с Шерлоком разопьют вино во время медового месяца.  
  
Джон фыркнул и со смешком развязал тонкую ленточку, которой открытка была привязана к горлышку еще ни разу не вскрытой бутылки. Разумеется, они не стали выполнять пожелания и советы Майкрофта Холмса. Возможно, дело было в том, что за весь медовый месяц они так и не нашли время для этого вина, но Джон смутно подозревал, что Шерлок как-то приложил руку к тому, чтобы эта бутылка еще долго не увидела свет. Просто ради того, чтобы в очередной раз сделать что-то назло брату. Джон усмехнулся, представив, как Шерлок украдкой ставит бутылку в самый дальний угол кухонного шкафа, пряча ее за коробками со спагетти и дурацкими медовыми хлопьями, в которых ужасно много сахара и совершенно нет меда.  
  
Найдя в холодильнике тарелку с фруктами (оказавшуюся там, скорее всего, стараниями миссис Хадсон) и открыв бутылку, чтобы дать вину возможность подышать, Джон поставил все на поднос и отнес в спальню, где, сев на кровать, стал с нетерпением поглядывать на дверь со вставками матового полупрозрачного стекла, ожидая появления мужа.

***

  
Едва зайдя в ванную, Шерлок замер, прижавшись спиной к плотно запертой двери, выходящей на кухню, и глубоко вздохнул. «В этот раз все не должно выглядеть таким нелепым», – попытался успокоить он себя. В конце концов… он ведь не зря потратил столько времени на подготовку, верно? Шерлок кивнул своим мыслям и потянулся к крышке коробки, еще днем заранее оставленной в ванной комнате.  
  
Раздевался Шерлок неохотно, сам понимая, что просто оттягивает неизбежное, слишком долго возился с пуговицами на манжетах и поясом брюк. Стянув с себя все это и оказавшись, наконец, в одном белье, он спустил трусы к лодыжкам и переступил через них, оставаясь в ванной совершенно голым. Снова глубоко вздохнув, словно перед прыжком в холодную воду, и немного нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Шерлок вытащил из коробки первый предмет одежды и, усевшись на бортик ванной, натянул на себя.  
  
Когда в коробке уже ничего не осталось, кроме забытого в ней чека за химчистку, Шерлок встал перед зеркалом, чтобы поправить немного растрепавшиеся волосы и проверить, все ли в порядке. Зеркало над раковиной, увы, не давало нужного угла обзора, так что Шерлоку пришлось довольствоваться осмотром только верхней части тела. Хотя, к счастью, кружевной пояс чулок и подвязки он смог поправить и без помощи зеркала.  
  
Вновь взглянув на свое отражение перед выходом, Шерлок поправил съехавший с плеча короткий кружевной полупрозрачный халат, то подвязывая его поясом, то оставляя просто свободно висеть, жалея о том, что не заперся со всей этой одеждой прямо в спальне. Там хотя бы было удобное зеркало.  
  
Еще на минуту оттянув свой выход, оправдывая себя тем, что исправлял последние недочеты, Шерлок оставил-таки пояс халата в покое и, натянув соблазнительную и чуть смущенную улыбку, распахнул дверь.  
  
Джон сидел в полутемной спальне, освещенной только небольшой лампой, стоящей на небольшой тумбочке с дальней стороны кровати. Там же была ваза с фруктами и два наполненных вином бокала. Бутылку Джон оставил на комоде, пробка была вставлена обратно – Джон явно не собирался пить больше, чем эти пару глотков, разлитые по бокалам. Возможно, это было правильно с учетом того, сколько уже они выпили за ужином, но Шерлок все равно поймал себя на мысли, что был не против выпить еще немного, просто чтобы расслабиться и перестать думать.  
  
Шерлок взглянул на мужа. Джон крутил в руке две зеленых виноградинки, в уголке губ у него собралась капелька сока. Как только Джон заметил Шерлока, наконец появившегося в спальне, он слизнул ее и восхищенно вздохнул, чуть сильнее сжав ягоды в ладони. С тихим, чуть шипящим звуком сок брызнул сквозь пальцы, и Джон наконец отмер и оглядел Шерлока с ног до головы. Шерлок старался стоять спокойно, не переминаться с ноги на ногу, чтобы не показать волнение мужу и скрыть то, как он на самом деле нервничает, и молча вытерпел заинтересованный взгляд, которым Джон одарил этот наряд.  
  
Джон снова облизнулся. Сок все еще стекал с его пальцев на пол. Шерлок проследил взглядом за движением капли, у него вдруг появилась идея, как вернуть себе хотя бы немного уверенности и контроля над ситуацией.  
  
Не произнеся ни слова, Шерлок сделал пару шагов до кровати и плавным движением опустился перед Джоном на колени, беря его все еще сжатую ладонь в свои руки. Подняв на Джона глаза, Шерлок прикоснулся к его влажным пальцам губами, намеренно не разрывая зрительного контакта с мужем. Джон с трудом сглотнул и разжал пальцы, позволяя Шерлоку съесть лопнувшие сладкие ягоды с его рук. Шерлок улыбнулся, сверкнув глазами из-под шапки кудрей, все время норовивших упасть ему на лицо, и осторожно и тщательно слизал оставшийся сок с ладони и пальцев Джона. Джон тихо застонал, когда Шерлок взял один из его пальцев в рот. Шерлок чуть ухмыльнулся, наконец почувствовав, что вновь контролирует ситуацию, и выпустил его палец изо рта.  
  
– Ну и как тебе? – спросил Шерлок тихо. Ему даже не пришлось добавлять в голос соблазнительные нотки: судя по тому, что Джону пришлось раздвинуть колени, он и так был уже донельзя заинтересован в своем подарке.  
  
Джон влюбленно улыбнулся и провел по его лицу все еще влажными пальцами. Шерлок прижался к ласкающей ладони щекой.  
  
– Никогда не видел ничего соблазнительнее, – хрипло признался Джон и дотронулся до его волос.  
  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза и почти замурлыкал от наслаждения, когда Джон запустил пальцы в его кудри, нежно массируя его кожу. Джон улыбнулся. Может, за год брака Шерлок так и не смог научить Джона играть на скрипке, но зато на самом Шерлоке Джон играл превосходно. Он уже давно знал, на какие точки нужно нажимать, чтобы заставить Шерлока стонать от желания.  
  
Джон положил свободную руку Шерлоку на плечо, скрытое под тонкой тканью халата, и потянул на себя, чтобы заставить Шерлока забраться на кровать. Шерлок послушно поднялся с пола и перелез Джону на колени, оказавшись с ним почти лицом к лицу. Его ноги в чулках немного скользили по простыням, так что Джону приходилось придерживать его за талию, чтобы Шерлок случайно не упал. Наконец, усевшись к Джону на бедра и найдя удобное положение (что было довольно непросто – сидеть почти обнаженным на обтянутых шерстяной тканью брюк ногах было не очень комфортно), Шерлок смял в руках лацканы его пиджака и снова попытался расстегнуть пуговицы его костюма. Джон усмехнулся, никак не помогая себя раздеть, и, не удержавшись, нежно погладил ладонью кожу Шерлока, спрятанную под тонким кружевом.  
  
– Восхитительный, – прошептал Джон.  
  
Вместо ответа Шерлок оставил свои попытки снять с Джона пиджак и обвил шею Джона руками, чуть улыбаясь ему куда-то в висок. Джон нежно прикоснулся губами к его ключице, а затем и к гладкой безволосой коже груди.  
  
– Так я могу распаковать свой подарок? – хитро улыбнувшись, спросил Джон, приподнимая ладонью ткань его халата и пропуская пальцы под его пояс и кружевные шорты.  
  
Шерлок кивнул, а затем, поняв, что Джон не видел его лица, хрипло ответил:  
  
– Да.  
  
Джон поцеловал его в шею.

***

  
Первым делом, перед тем как подхватить Шерлока под бедра и уложить на кровать, нависая сверху, Джон стянул с него этот дурацкий бесполезный халатик. Шерлок не был против, эта тряпка только мешала ему, так что он с радостью помог Джону снять ее с себя и оставил ее валяться где-то на полу у кровати. К несчастью для Шерлока, больше Джон с него ничего снять пока не пытался, только оставлял поцелуи на его губах и нежно проводил пальцами по впившемуся в его кожу кружевному поясу.  
  
Шерлок недовольно дернул Джона за лацканы пиджака, призывая его сделать что-то большее. Джон умудрился рассмеяться, не разрывая поцелуя.  
  
– Какой у меня нетерпеливый подарок, – прошептал он, наконец чуть отстранившись от мужа.  
  
В ответ Шерлок провел рукой по его груди и животу и, нащупав скрытый под пиджаком пояс брюк, попытался расстегнуть его на ощупь. Джон снова рассмеялся над стараниями мужа.  
  
– Если ты не снимешь с себя свой костюм, я сниму с себя свой, – не выдержав, заявил Шерлок, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от пальцев Джона, умело пробравшихся под кружево его шортов. Угроза сработала. Джон наконец чуть отодвинулся и помог Шерлоку снять с себя пиджак, стянуть брюки и рубашку. Обувь вместе с носками и бельем тоже отправилась куда-то в дальний угол комнаты. Оглядев обнаженного мужа с ног до головы, Шерлок облизнулся. Это была его территория.  
  
Усадив Джона на подушки, Шерлок умостился между его коленями и потянулся к Джону, сначала оставляя поцелуй на его губах, затем плавно спускаясь все ниже и ниже, ведя губами по его груди. Шерлок снова облизнулся, легонько ухватился зубами за Джонов сосок и чуть потянул. Он сделал это осторожно, едва ощутимо, он точно знал, что именно Джону нравилось, и дурацкие чулки, в которых его ноги скользили по простыням, никак не могли это изменить. Джон нежно дотронулся до его волос и, перебирая пальцами кудри, толкнул голову Шерлока ниже.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Джон тихо.  
  
Шерлок опустил взгляд на его полувставший член и улыбнулся. Да, он понял намек.  
  
Устроившись между ног Джона чуть поудобнее, Шерлок развел руками его колени и, еще раз метнув на Джона соблазнительный взгляд из-под кудрявых локонов, кончиком языка провел по почти красной от прилившей к ней крови головке. Джон хрипло застонал и сжал в кулаке его кудри. Шерлок наконец сжалился над ним и, чуть усмехнувшись, обхватил его член губами. Где-то сверху послышался тихий всхлип. Шерлок расслабил горло и позволил руке Джона в его волосах задавать темп.  
  
– Че-ее-ерт, – выдохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок бы с радостью усмехнулся и заметил бы, что для таких слов еще рано, ведь он пока ничего действительно выдающегося не сделал, но у Джона явно было свое мнение на этот счет. Кроме того, у Шерлока был чрезвычайно занят рот в этот момент. Так что Шерлоку пришлось придержать эту мысль до лучших времен и сосредоточиться на текущем моменте. Шерлок с трудом сглотнул слюну, скопившуюся во рту, вызывая еще один поток ругательств от Джона, и попытался расслабить горло сильнее, чтобы пропустить Джона глубже и уткнуться носом в подушку жестких кудрявых паховых волос. Но Джон не дал ему этого сделать, все еще придерживая голову Шерлока рукой.  
  
– Эй, полегче! – заботливо, но все же строго одернул его Джон. Шерлок почти закатил глаза. Даже в возбужденном состоянии Джон не терял контроль и никогда не позволял ему хотя бы попытаться принять его член целиком, боясь, что он повредит ему горло или что-то вроде этого. В отместку Шерлок и вовсе выпустил его член изо рта, напоследок снова проведя языком по головке. Джон вздрогнул и резко выдохнул, сильнее сжав в кулаке его кудри. Шерлок усмехнулся и поднял голову: в его глазах наконец-то вновь плескались самоуверенность и нахальство. Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как обхватить его лицо своими ладонями и притянуть мужа для поцелуя.

***

  
Честно говоря, Шерлок даже не понял, как это произошло. В один момент они с Джоном страстно целуются на мягких подушках, и вот он уже лежит на спине, прижатый к кровати всем весом Джона, нежно ласкающего его через тонкое кружево белья.  
  
Шерлок откинул голову на подушки и позволил Джону свободной рукой раздвинуть его колени.  
  
– Теперь моя очередь дразнить тебя, ты, великолепное, чарующее создание, – улыбнулся Джон, уткнувшись носом в его шею и пробираясь пальцами под подушку, чтобы нащупать рукой оставленный там с прошлого раза тюбик лубриканта.  
  
Выдавив немного смазки себе в ладонь, Джон подцепил пальцами краешек кружевного белья Шерлока и пробрался под тонкую ткань рукой. Джон осторожно прикусил кожу на его предплечье, не до синяка, но так, чтобы Шерлок смог это ощутить, а затем нежно провел по месту укуса языком, снова переходя на поцелуи. Шерлок зажмурил глаза и тихо застонал, чувствуя влажные пальцы на своем члене.  
  
– Я думал, – выдохнул Шерлок между стонами, – что ты собирался «распаковать» свой подарок, разве нет?  
  
Джон чуть стянул с него кружевные шорты, несильно, настолько, на сколько позволяли подвязки чулок, и пробрался все еще влажными от смазки пальцами между его ягодиц. Шерлок снова застонал, но теперь во весь голос.  
  
– Я уже… – улыбнулся Джон, умело растягивая его двумя пальцами, – распаковал свой подарок, тебе так не кажется?  
  
Почувствовав в себе третий палец, Шерлок снова застонал. Ему оставалось только кивнуть.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Джон наконец сильнее раздвинул его колени все еще скользкой от смазки ладонью, всем телом прижимая его к кровати, и осторожно толкнулся в него в первый раз, Шерлок совершенно затих, не в силах выдавить из себя ни единого звука или стона. Его губы замерли на вдохе, чуть приоткрытые, влажные от поцелуев. Его рука, та, которой он не обнимал сейчас Джона за шею, нежно касалась его плеча. Все тело Шерлока было напряжено. Он смотрел на Джона с каким-то безумным благоговением, словно все еще был не в силах поверить, что все это реально. Джон издал короткий смешок и оставил нежный поцелуй в уголке его губ. Шерлок даже не шелохнулся, все еще погруженный в свои ощущения, но Джон знал Шерлока слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться из-за подобной реакции. Он уже давно привык, что в такие моменты время для Шерлока останавливалось. В первый раз Джон, конечно же, испугался, решив, что сделал Шерлоку больно, но сейчас он знал, что именно чувствовал Шерлок и что в такие моменты на самом деле творилось в его гениальной голове. Шерлок выглядел так, словно пытался навсегда запомнить это мгновение, отпечатать в своей памяти и бережно хранить в глубине своих Чертогов. Честно говоря, Джону это в какой-то степени даже льстило, и он не хотел этому помешать. Он замер, не двигаясь, позволяя Шерлоку полностью погрузиться в одно конкретное мгновение, прочувствовать его каждым нервным окончанием, каждой клеточкой своего тела. Наконец, когда эти секунды странной сосредоточенности прошли, Шерлок вновь сделал глубокий вздох и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Джон воспринял это как знак, что можно продолжить, и снова качнул бедрами, медленными толчками проникая глубже, давая Шерлоку привыкнуть к этому ощущению. Дыхание Шерлока стало прерывистым. Его рука скользнула по плечу Джона и ниже, пока Шерлок не поймал в свои пальцы ладонь, которой Джон опирался на подушки. Шерлок потянул ее на себя, и Джон наконец догадался сцепить их ладони в замок и снова прижать Шерлока к постели. Шерлок улыбнулся и сильнее сжал его ладонь в своей. 

 

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Джон.

 

Шерлок кивнул и скользнул свободной рукой по влажной от пота спине Джона, призывая того продолжать. Джона хватило только на сдавленный стон в ответ. Он сделал еще один осторожный, слишком осторожный и нежный толчок, губами очерчивая острые скулы мужа. Шерлок застонал, почти умоляя Джона начать двигаться быстрее. Долго упрашивать Джона ему не пришлось. Еще пара толчков, и Джон совсем перестал себя сдерживать: движения стали быстрей, а ласки – грубее. В такт тихо поскрипывали деревянные ножки кровати, но Джон слышал лишь рваное дыхание Шерлока и его громкие протяжные стоны у своего уха. Не способный себя удержать, Джон провел кончиком языка по его шее и вновь приник к ней влажными от поцелуев губами. Шерлок снова резко втянул в себя воздух и откинул голову назад, давая Джону полный карт-бланш. Джон с благодарностью принял этот дар. Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки, услышав еще несколько комплиментов в адрес его «великолепной шеи», и привычно попытался обхватить бедра Джона ногами, но шелк чулок только скользил по влажной коже, не давая Шерлоку даже возможности обрести точку опоры. Шерлок снова застонал: Джон с наслаждением толкнулся сильнее, навалившись на него всем весом и почти складывая его пополам. Послышался тихий треск разрываемой ткани, не выдержавшей такого напора. Шерлок удивленно замер, почувствовав резкую боль, словно от легкого ожога, на левом бедре, а затем то, что сковывало его движения все это время, наконец перестало ему мешать – это его скомканные черные кружевные шорты, спущенные к бедрам, лопнули, разошлись по шву и повисли бесполезной тряпкой на его правой ноге. Осознав, что произошло, Шерлок только усмехнулся, почувствовав себя немного отомщенным за весь этот кошмар с переодеванием, и про себя понадеялся, что и от чулок тоже в конце концов ничего не останется. Почувствовав жадное прикосновение джоновой ладони на своем бедре, Шерлок понял, что надеялся не напрасно.

 

***

 

Шерлок откинул голову на подушки, пытаясь отдышаться и немного перевести дух. Перед его глазами все еще мелькали яркие всполохи, а во всем теле чувствовались отголоски только что испытанного удовольствия. Двигаться ему не хотелось, и даже подвязки, все это время немного впивающиеся в его кожу, раздражали не так сильно, как раньше. Шерлок вообще забыл о своем нелепом наряде и, если бы Джон, все еще сидящий между его ног, не поглаживал его по бедру сквозь тонкую ткань чулок, вряд ли вспомнил бы о нем в ближайшее время. Шерлок приподнял голову, приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на мужа. Джон тут же поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

 

– С возвращением, – сказал он, опускаясь с Шерлоком рядом. Шерлок попытался закатить глаза, но все же не удержался и улыбнулся Джону в ответ. Он и сам знал, что всегда отходил после оргазма немного дольше, чем Джон: его мозгу требовалось немного больше времени на «перезагрузку», так что слова Джона и правда имели смысл. 

 

Немного повалявшись на подушках, Джон все же приподнялся и потянулся за стоящими на тумбочке у кровати салфетками, чтобы хоть немного привести их с Шерлоком в порядок. Вытащив из коробочки пару влажных белых квадратиков, он вопросительно взглянул на мужа. Шерлок кивнул и с удовольствием позволил себе побыть объектом его заботы. Выкинув салфетки в корзину, Джон вернулся в кровать и улегся обратно, прижавшись к Шерлоку всем телом. Шерлок тут же повернул голову к мужу. Несомненно, его подарок пришелся Джону по вкусу, и все же Шерлок хотел убедиться в этом еще раз. 

 

– С годовщиной, – произнес Шерлок тихо.

 

Джон улыбнулся и, придвинувшись к мужу еще поближе, поцеловал его. Глаза Джона светились любовью и восхищением, и Шерлоку не оставалось ничего, кроме как признать, что все это того стоило. 

 

– Да, с годовщиной нас, – ответил Джон, а затем, немного помедлив, добавил, – спасибо тебе.

 

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и приобнял Джона в ответ. Джон облизал губы и усмехнулся, все еще не сводя с лица мужа глаз. Услышав этот игривый смешок, Шерлок чуть дернулся.

 

– Что такое? – спросил он.

 

Джон пожал плечами. 

 

– Ничего, – ответил Джон, не переставая улыбаться. – Люблю тебя.

 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – произнес Шерлок в ответ.

 

Это было так привычно и в то же время так странно: будто и не было всех тех недель, когда Шерлок изводил себя мрачными мыслями. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы и дальше все было именно так.

 

***

 

Еще немного понежившись в объятиях Джона, Шерлок подавил зевоту и заставил себя подняться с кровати.

 

– Нам нужен душ, – пояснил он, протянув Джону руку. Джон чуть прищурился и тут же попытался спрятать лицо в подушке.

 

– Может, утром? – пробормотал Джон. Его голос звучал немного устало. Это было понятно, учитывая его раннюю смену в больнице, и все же Шерлок был непоколебим. Он нежно потянул Джона за локоть, призывая того встать.

 

– Давай же.

 

Джон только рассмеялся от этих попыток поднять себя с кровати. Шерлок чуть надул губы и попытался использовать последний свой козырь.

 

– А разве не ты говорил про вино у камина на годовщину? 

 

– Да, – произнес Джон, вздохнув, нехотя принял сидячее положение и задумчиво почесал нос. Его наполовину притворная сонливость окончательно прошла, когда он взглянул на свои часы. 

 

– Сейчас всего десять?! Так рано? – произнес он удивленно. Шерлок кивнул. Джон задумчиво замолчал. 

 

– Что ж, – сказал Джон в конце концов и тоже поднялся с кровати. Подойдя к Шерлоку вплотную, он соблазнительно улыбнулся и облизал губы. – Не могу ничего обещать насчет вина у камина… Но как насчет принять ванну вместе?

 

Шерлок согласно кивнул, даже не задумавшись. Такой вариант его вполне устраивал. 

 

– Тогда наполни пока ванну, а я перестелю простыни, хорошо? – произнес Джон, снимая с запястья подаренные Шерлоком часы и убирая их в футляр, стоящий на тумбочке. Шерлок снова кивнул, но остался стоять на том же месте, продолжая наблюдать за Джоном, который, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, наклонился, чтобы достать из нижнего ящика свежее постельное белье. Повернув к мужу голову и заметив, куда устремился его взгляд, Джон только усмехнулся и, отложив сложенную простынь в сторону, подошел к Шерлоку, постаравшись нацепить на себя серьезное выражение лица. Шерлок прикусил губу, пытаясь не засмеяться. 

 

– Понравился вид? – спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул. Джон улыбнулся. – Да, мне твой тоже.

 

И, обойдя Шерлока по кругу, легонько шлепнул его по ягодице, сначала нежно проведя ладонью по его все еще укрытому шелком бедру. Шерлок удивленно замер. Это было одной из тех вещей, которые Джон делал не так уж и часто. Шерлок заинтересовано взглянул на Джона через плечо, почувствовав, как тот снова проводит пальцами по его бедру. Джон улыбнулся заметив, этот взгляд.

 

– Иди в ванную, – оставив легкий поцелуй на его лопатке, сказал Шерлоку Джон. – Я скоро приду.

 

И снова схватил Шерлока ладонью чуть ниже спины. Шерлок не смог сдержать смешка.

 

– Тебе явно нравится моя задница, – довольно резюмировал он.

 

Джон с энтузиазмом кивнул.

 

– О, она просто чудесна.

 

***

 

Перед тем, как начать набирать ванну, Шерлок все же решил принять быстрый душ, не столько из-за того, что хотел освежиться, сколько из-за того, что просто хотел иметь оправдание на случай, если Джон захочет спросить, зачем Шерлок снял остатки своего костюма. Шерлок отстегнул от пояса один чулок, тот, который все это время мешал снять порванные кружевные шорты, и наконец с невероятным удовлетворением выкинул испорченный предмет одежды в мусорную корзину. Обычно Шерлок был очень недоволен, если дорогие предметы одежды оказывались настолько недолговечными, но в этот раз Шерлок был невероятно рад, что цена в несколько раз превзошла качество. В надежде с тем же оправданием избавиться и от комплекта чулок, Шерлок осмотрел свои ноги в поисках стрелок или зацепов и, не найдя таковых, резким движением спустил ткань не отцепленного от подвязок чулка от к щиколотке. Послышался тихий треск, и Шерлок, мстительно ухмыльнувшись, смял испорченный чулок в ладони и вместе с собратом отправил в мусорную корзину. Шерлок бы с радостью поступил так и с остальными предметами одежды, но халат был забыт им где-то на полу возле кровати, а пояс чулок, к несчастью, оказался на удивление прочен. Шерлок недовольно закинул его в бельевую корзину и наконец залез в ванную.

 

Минут через пять разморенный теплыми струями Шерлок все же заставил себя встать на холодный кафельный пол и, завернувшись в полотенце, начать набирать воду. Он выкрутил вентиль горячей воды на максимум, прекрасно зная, что в бойлере кипятка хватит лишь на две трети нужного ему объема, а дальше из крана пойдет нечто по температуре большее похожее на лед. Немного понаблюдав за тем, как уровень воды медленно, но верно поднимается вверх, Шерлок подошел к двери в спальню и прислушался. Сквозь шум воды мало что можно было услышать, так что Шерлок осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. Кровать уже была перестелена, а грязное белье ровной стопкой покоилось в кресле у зеркала. Джон, – к вящей радости Шерлока, все еще обнаженный – стоял, повернувшись к Шерлоку спиной, и собирал разбросанные по полу вещи. Сейчас он как раз поднимал свою измятую рубашку. Понаблюдав за этим еще пару мгновений (он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии), Шерлок вернулся в ванную, прикидывая, как долго вода будет набираться. Решив, что у него есть еще пара-тройка минут, он тихо выскользнул за дверь, ведущую из ванной комнаты в коридорчик, соединенный с кухней, и, придерживая полотенце рукой, стал рыться в ящиках в надежде отыскать там оставленную с одного давнего расследования коробку. Найдя ее под раковиной, Шерлок довольно улыбнулся и вытащил из нее шесть белых широких свечей и спичечный коробок. Вернувшись в ванную и расставив зажженные свечи на белые широкие бортики, он надежно закрепил их подтаявшим воском и, проверив ладонью температуру набранной воды, закрутил кран. Осмотрев результаты своего труда, Шерлок улыбнулся. Сам он не был фанатом «романтических жестов», таких как лепестки роз или свечи, но надеялся, что Джон это оценит.

 

– Джон, вода набралась, – позвал мужа он.

 

***

 

Шерлок всегда подозревал, что чугунную ванну на невысоких ножках в их квартире не меняли с середины прошлого века, а, может быть, не меняли вовсе. Небольшая, но очень массивная, она занимала почти половину их небольшой и узкой ванной комнатки и, несмотря на свою старость, обладала каким-то неописуемым очарованием, особенно заметном в нежном свете свечей. Раньше ванну от остальной комнаты отделяла полупрозрачная матовая шторка, закрепленная кольцами на медного цвета металлической балке, надежно прикрепленной к стене. Сейчас же толстые медные колечки были сдвинуты к краю балки, забытые и одинокие, а шторка давным-давно была выкинута Джоном после небольшого, но очень грязного эксперимента Шерлока, связанного с пятью галлонами бычьей крови в ванне. Вспоминая тот случай, Шерлок иногда испытывал легкое чувство вины, однако в данный момент, с учетом наличия шести невысоких свечей, украшавших края ванны, отсутствие легко воспламеняющейся шторки было Шерлоку даже на руку. 

 

Шерлок почесал затылок и переступил с ноги на ногу: холодная скользкая плитка на полу все еще не нагрелась. Недолго думая, Шерлок поднял с пола оставленные перед переодеванием вещи и, засунув их в бельевую корзину, окончательно пряча пояс чулок под ними, стянул с себя полотенце. Сложив его пополам, он расстелил его на полу перед ванной и переступил на него.

 

Перед тем как снова позвать мужа, который отчего-то все еще мешкал, шумя дверцами шкафов в спальне, Шерлок вновь придирчиво оглядел результат своих стараний. Свечи романтично мерцали, от воды едва закончил подниматься пар. Глянцевая темно-зеленая прямоугольная плитка, сейчас уже больше винтажная, чем новая, в некоторых местах давно потрескавшаяся, давно запотела, как и зеркало над раковиной, и была покрыта мелкими капельками воды. Шерлок довольно кивнул сам себе и, проведя ладонью по кудрям, повернулся к двери, чтобы еще раз позвать Джона. Он еще не успел открыть рот, как дверь распахнулась, и Джон наконец-то зашел в ванную, держа под мышкой два больших мягких полотенца, а в руках – забытые ими на тумбочке бокалы с вином. 

 

– Привет, муж, – улыбнулся Шерлоку Джон.

 

***

 

Они устроились в ванной с комфортом: Джон прижался к наклонной спинке ванной, а Шерлок примостился между его раздвинутых коленей, прижимаясь своей спиной к его груди. Немного повозившись с тем, как бы поудобнее расположить свои длинные конечности, Шерлок наконец успокоился и позволил себе расслабиться в объятиях мужа. А затем, чуть не стукнув себя по лбу, перегнулся через бортик ванной, чтобы достать специально оставленные Джоном на полу бокалы. Отдав мужу один из них, Шерлок вновь вернулся в сидячее положение, издав полный удовлетворения вдох. Джон оставил поцелуй на его кудрявой макушке и что-то тихо прошептал в его волосы. Шерлок навострил уши.

 

– Что? – переспросил он, воспользовавшись едва высовывающейся из воды коленкой Джона как маленьким столиком для ножки своего бокала. 

 

Звонкий смех Джона эхом отразился от кафельных стен. 

 

– Уронишь же! – воскликнул Джон, легонько дернув ногой. Шерлок вновь ухватил бокал за ножку и, подняв его с этой шаткой позиции, сделал небольшой глоток («Чертов Майкрофт и его чертов великолепный вкус в винах!). Колено Джона полностью ушло под воду, и Шерлоку пришлось продолжить держать бокал в руке. – Я сказал: «Спасибо тебе». 

 

Шерлок хотел уже улыбнуться, словно домашнее животное, получившее от хозяина внезапную ласку и похвалу, но все же решил уточнить:

 

– Ммм, за что? – мурлыкнул он. – За вино?

 

Джон снова рассмеялся, пряча лицо в ворохе его кудрей.

 

– Не только. За этот вечер. За свечи, – свободная ладонь Джона ушла под воду и нежно опустилась на гладкое бедро Шерлока. – За подарок. Мне очень понравилось. Это было потрясающе. Ты был. 

 

Не будь Шерлоку так комфортно в горячей воде, он, возможно, возмутился бы прошедшему времени в словах Джона, но тот вовремя решил исправиться.

 

– Ты и сейчас потрясающий, – уточнил Джон с легким смешком. – Великолепный, как и всегда.

 

Шерлок вздохнул. Рука Джона продолжала поглаживать его по гладкому, безволосому бедру. Это было неожиданно приятно. Не то чтобы Джон вообще обычно не уделял его бедрам должного внимания, но, как правило, они все же редко были центром всех его ласк. А сейчас Джон никак не мог от них оторваться, наслаждаясь гладкостью и шелковистостью нежной кожи. «Это просто с непривычки, – успокоил себя Шерлок, решая больше не думать об этом и отдаться во власть его заботливых рук, и закрыл глаза, – пусть наслаждается, пока есть такая возможность». 

 

– Хммм, – произнес над ухом задумчивый голос. Шерлок прислушался. Пальцы Джона замерли на его бедре, легонько постукивая по все еще чувствительному месту крепления подвязок к чулкам. Шерлок приоткрыл глаза. 

 

– Что? – тихо спросил он.

 

– Хммм, – повторил Джон снова, но теперь это уже не было задумчивым бормотанием, этот звук был намеренно произнесен с таким намеком и адресован непосредственно Шерлоку. – Может быть, нам… 

 

Шерлок задержал дыхание, перебирая в голове возможные варианты от предложения повторить то же самое через часок-другой до предложения ходить в подобном постоянно. 

 

– «Может быть, нам» что? – переспросил Шерлок, на сей раз осторожно.

 

Джон снова огладил ладонью его бедро.

 

– Взять твой подарок в поездку? – предложил Джон тихо. И, видимо, (как Шерлок надеялся) заметив появившееся в его плечах напряжение, тут же уточнил просьбу. – Или хотя бы просто чулки. Ты в них…

 

Джон хрипло пробормотал нечто невнятное и нервно сглотнул. Он всегда так делал, когда не мог найти слов. Шерлоку это почти польстило, но, черт, его вовсе не радовало, что даже воспоминание об этих чулках заставляло Джона возбуждаться. И так скоро, подумать только! Но Шерлок буквально чувствовал доказательство этого собственной спиной. Он поудобнее устроился между джоновых ног и постарался перевести тему, ухватившись за упоминание их поездки, как за спасательный круг.

 

– Кстати, – хрипло произнес он и откашлялся, – когда мы уезжаем? Ты сказал «завтра», но разве мы успеем собрать вещи?

 

Вместо ответа Джон вдруг неожиданно громко и заливисто рассмеялся. Шерлок непонимающе повернулся к нему, пытаясь понять, что же такого смешного он спросил. 

 

– Что такое? – обиженно произнес он.

 

– Только ты, самый наблюдательный и внимательный человек на свете, мог не заметить, что я уже несколько дней назад все собрал!

 

Шерлок нахмурился, припоминая признаки того, о чем Джон говорил. Заметив его растерянность, Джон пояснил:

 

– Сумки с вещами лежат во второй спальне. Нужно взять лишь документы и еще несколько твоих вещей. Я не решался сразу собирать все необходимое, боялся, что ты заметишь пропажу своей одежды из шкафа, и сюрприз будет испорчен. Хотя я все же удивлен, что ты и правда не заметил. Ты вообще не поднимался наверх за эту неделю?

 

Шерлок не ответил, лишь отрицательно покачал головой. 

 

– Рад, что так вышло, – продолжил Джон. – Сюрприз удался.

 

Шерлок постарался не думать о том, что тоже чертовски рад тому, что не нашел сумок с вещами раньше. Страшно представить, какой ужас он бы испытал, если ко всему прочему обнаружил бы в другой комнате собранные Джоном сумки. Видимо, его лицо посерело от этой мысли, так как Джон тут же спросил, в чем дело. Шерлок хотел сначала просто отмахнуться и промолчать, но после секундного раздумья решил ответить правду в полушутливой манере, не позволяя Джону отнестись к его словам всерьез.

 

– Просто подумал, что очень испугался бы, узнав, что ты тайно собираешь вещи, – произнес он максимально беззаботным тоном. – Кто знает, вдруг ты собирался тайком сбежать.

 

Джон тихо фыркнул и кивнул головой.

 

– Точно! Прихватив твой гель для душа и твое белье с пчелами.

 

На это Шерлок предпочел не отвечать и вновь прижался спиной к джоновой груди, попутно ругая себя за невнимательность. Он-то думал, что его белье навечно затерялось на дне бельевой корзины, а оказалось, что это Джон умудрился его провести! Шерлок допил вино и с интересом постучал пальцами по белому бортику ванны. Джон воспринял это как сигнал и, забрав пустой бокал Шерлока из его рук, вместе со своим поставил его на кафельный пол у массивной изогнутой ножки ванны.

 

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Шерлок. – И все-таки. Как ты смог собрать мои вещи и провернуть все так, чтобы я не заметил?

 

Джон хмыкнул и пояснил:

 

– Стиркой в этой квартире заведую я.

 

Его рука вновь начала поглаживать Шерлока по бедру, теперь уже не так деликатно. Пальцы Джона поднимались выше, почти доходя до паха, дразня Шерлока нежными прикосновениями к гладкой коже внутренней стороны его бедра. Шерлок вдруг понял, зачем на самом деле Джон помог ему избавиться от бокала. Шерлок прикусил губу и с удовольствием чуть раздвинул ноги, не упустив между тем возможности немного пожурить мужа.

 

– Если ты… ох, Джон… если ты серьезно собираешься заставить меня кончить еще раз прямо сейчас, – произнес он, чувствуя пальцы Джона на своем полувставшем от одного только этого прикосновения члене, – ты испортишь единственную нашу горячую воду. О, черт.

 

Джон снова рассмеялся, будто воспринял слова Шерлока как шутку. Его тихий смех и горячее дыхание обожгли Шерлоку ухо. Не будь они с Джоном почти по плечи в воде, он точно покрылся бы мурашками. Шерлок вздохнул и откинул голову Джону на плечо, позволяя пальцам Джона творить с его телом все, что им только вздумается.

 

– В таком случае, – наконец произнес Джон тихим шепотом, и Шерлок собрал все свои усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на голосе, а не на руках, ласкающих его в гипнотизирующем ритме, – нам обоим будет лучше, если ты постараешься не кончать так долго, как только сможешь.

 

Шерлок согласно застонал.

 

  



End file.
